


【授权翻译】How to Be Dead

by Dorahhh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorahhh/pseuds/Dorahhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin等了Arthur太久了，为了缓解痛苦和孤单，他转向毒品寻求解脱。既然现在Arthur回来了，他随时都可以戒掉。只是，他不想。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How To Be Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/731736) by [emmbrancsxx0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmbrancsxx0/pseuds/emmbrancsxx0). 



他开始吸毒是因为它让他感觉又一次活着了。那是一种福分，因为最近的这个世纪让他觉得被掏空了——就像他逐渐消失融入到了这个世界中，变成了它景象的一部分。他所能做的所有就是经受着，日复一日，年复一年，永无尽头。他对于这种麻木感到疲惫，乐于接受任何形式的极乐、享受或痛苦。主要是痛苦。

但这随后变得 **太** 痛了，他这么做不再是为了感到活着了。他这么做是为了麻痹痛苦，为了让他逃出其他任何方法都难以摆脱的渴望和孤单。他这么做是为了遗忘。

为了忘掉Arthur。

现在既然Arthur回来了，他对自己许诺——对Arthur许诺——他会戒掉。毕竟那不是他的必需品。那仅仅是他上了瘾的东西。但他没有停下——不能是在他回忆起在生命长河中看到和做过的一切的时候，不能是当失去Arthur的痛苦加剧了几个世纪，早已完全占据了他的生命的时候。

Merlin在床上坐起来，漫不经心地把床单从身上扯下来后下了床。一阵刺骨的寒冷向他裸露在外的皮肤袭来，但他迅速找到了在房间另一端的衣物，用颤抖的双手穿上它们，匆忙中仍小心翼翼地保持安静。

那个金发男子在床上发出一声呻吟，让Merlin的心停跳了一下。他屏住呼吸，静静地祈祷着他只会翻个身然后继续酣睡。Merlin用余光注视着他，一动不动。那个毯子里肿块也没有动。一会儿后，Merlin很满意地发现他仍在睡着。

他叫什么来着？

John？Jeffrey？反正是个J开头的。

他不是Arthur。那并不真的重要；但他有一头金发和一双蓝眼睛——虽然是灰蓝——而且，最重要的是，他床头柜里有一大包海洛因。Merlin把它装进口袋，然后轻轻地关上了身后的大门。

阳光比他想要的更耀眼了点，而且他还在一个不怎么样的社区，但他能回家了。他再也不用见这个J某某了，如果他们真的见了，他也不期望J某某会多欢迎他，毕竟Merlin偷了他的毒品。

Merlin把手伸在牛仔裤前兜里，掏出一包小小的、用塑料裹着的海洛因。他在指间把玩着它，权衡着要不要回趟家。Arthur会知道他整晚都去了哪里——他都做了些什么。Arthur总是知道。但Merlin没有别处可去了。

然而，他知道他会需要一点勇气——只是一点鼓励，如果有什么区别的话——来撑过即将到来的争吵。他撕开袋子的封口，把一些粗粝的粉末倒在手掌上。他本无意在此时此地嗑药，在住宅区外面的小巷子里。一瞬间，他设想了下敲响J某某的门要一个注射器——但这不值当的。他已经感觉到自己慢慢放松下来，双手的痉挛消失了。他的双眸不自觉地闪过金光，世界似乎变成了一片薄雾，好像他不再是它的一部分了，而他只是一个旁观者。他让这种感觉接管了自己，但不知道这持续了多久。他心满意足地把小包塞回口袋，向家走去。

* * *

 

当推开公寓的门进去时他口渴得要命[1]，他做的第一件事就是冲向冰箱拿出一瓶冰水，那是Arthur最近存进去的。整个公寓似乎很空，Merlin以为只有他自己在，直到听见浴室的门打开，接着是亚瑟的光脚丫踩在硬木地板上啪嗒啪嗒的声音。 

进入厨房时Arthur的头发还带着水汽，他大大的蓝眼睛与Merlin的相遇时几乎是震惊的。Merlin欣赏着Arthur刚出浴的样子，开心地上下打量着他的全身。他是那个教会他如何淋浴的人。这十八个月里Arthur学会了很多。然而，Arthur并没有以同样的快乐看着Merlin。 

“你昨晚没回家，”Arthur说，试图让他的声音保持平稳，但Merlin能听出他语句后面正在窜升的怒气。 

 **这就来了** ，Merlin想，希望Arthur能放过他哪怕一次。真的，又不是Merlin会因为吸毒过量而死去——他试过。又不是Merlin会死，句号。那么，有一个小嗜好又怎么了？他不知道为什么Arthur那么在意。

“哦，别，”Merlin说，用袖子擦掉唇边快要滴落的水滴。“被耽搁了。”他含糊地说，走向Arthur靠过去吻他。Arthur退开了，Merlin盯了他一会儿，但决定随他去，然后甜蜜地啄了下Arthur的脸颊。即使是Arthur的态度也毁不了他的好心情。不是今天。 

“他的名字是什么？”Arthur 轻蔑地说，Merlin呻吟了一声退开了。

“噢别管了，好吗？”

“他给你了吗？”Arthur问，Merlin知道装傻是没用的。他们为了这事有过类似的对话太多次了。“你现在身上有吗？”

Merlin翻了个白眼从厨房离开，试图通过走廊逃进浴室，但Arthur在他身后跟着。

“Merlin！你要去哪儿？”

“去换衣服！”Merlin厉声说。“我马上就要去上班了。”

“你上班已经晚了三个小时了，”Arthur告诉他，然后毫无必要地，Merlin想，补充道，“又一次。”

Merlin咧开一个笑容解开衬衫的扣子。“那我觉得也没什么去的必要了，”他说，向Arthur挑了挑眉毛。“我哪儿也不去了。” 两人间的距离消失，他用嘴唇描画着Arthur下巴的线条，品尝着Arthur身上香皂的甜味。“我们可以待在床上一整天。” 

“Merlin，你闻起来比马屁股还糟，”Arthur有些淘气地说。Arthur有时会说出天底下最逗的话；这些话让Merlin想起过去的日子。

“嗯，”Merlin喃喃着说。“那你想要再冲一次澡吗”

他的手顺着Arthur的衬衫滑上去，但Arthur紧紧攥住他的手腕。Merlin发出一声嚎叫，但Arthur没有放开他，直到他的另一只手伸进Merlin的口袋，掏出一袋海洛因。

“口是开着的，”Arthur难以置信地说。Merlin过去从他手中抢它，但Arthur猛地一挥让他够不到。

“那是我的！”Merlin大吼道。 

“现在它是马桶的了。”Arthur答道。在Merlin能做出任何反应之前，Arthur以迅雷不及掩耳之势穿过走廊冲进洗手间 

“不！”Merlin 在他身后叫道，飞奔过去。“Arthur，不要！”但已经太晚了：等他到达门前时，Arthur已经把那些珍贵的粉末冲走了，马桶发出了一声震耳欲聋的咆哮。 

“不！”Merlin再次叫道，滑跪在桶身旁边。他试图用魔法把海洛因召唤回来，但没什么用。它已经被冲走了。他抬头看向Arthur，紫罗兰色的眼睛中夹杂着绝望和恨意。“你为什么要这么做？”他喝道。 

Arthur看起来非常自鸣得意。“这都是为了你好，Merlin。总有一天你会为此感激不尽的。”他从洗手间出来，Merlin在他身后张口结舌。 

“我会 **感激** ——？”他眨眨眼。 

有那么一两分钟，Merlin只能目瞪口呆和眨眼，随后他跟着Arthur回到了厨房。Arthur正尝试着给自己做杯咖啡，尽管他还没能完全掌握咖啡机的用法，而且总是忘记给它续水。

“这应该能让你清醒些，”他说，忙着和咖啡豆纠缠，“而且希望能让你睁开眼。” 

Merlin嗤笑一声，轻轻坐在桌边的椅子里。“你甚至都不能做一杯咖啡而不把它烧糊，”他抱怨道。“你又知道些什么？” 

“很多，”Arthur漫不经心地对他说。“我在谷歌上读到过关于药物上瘾的文章。海洛因对你真的很不好，Merlin。”

Merlin沮丧地揉了揉充血的眼睛。他有时候真的很恨网络。“ **谷歌** ，Arthur。谷歌。”

Arthur挥挥手。“都一样。”他把一杯冒着热气的液体放在Merlin面前，但Merlin把它推开了。“你一直都对我理清生活没什么帮助。”

“噢，您想让我为您打磨盔甲吗， **殿下** ？”Merlin从牙缝里说，Arthur扬起一根眉毛，坚守着他的立场。

“你知道我什么意思。”

Merlin只是使劲翻了个白眼。 

Arthur满不在乎地抿了口他的咖啡。“那么，如果你今天不去工作地话，你至少可以去趟商店。我们几乎什么都没了。” 

Merlin皱了皱鼻子。“你怎么不去？” 

“我今天有场比赛，”Arthur说。他在一个酒吧联赛的球队[2]当队长，已经快五个月了。他满怀希望地看向Merlin。“如果你愿意的话，你可以过来看我们比赛。” 

Merlin现在并不那么想顺Arthur的意。他耸耸肩。“在哪儿？”

“公园。”

Merlin抿了口咖啡好给自己些时间。然而，在一口悠长的下咽后，他还是没能想到拒绝的好借口。通常，公园是个好去处——是躲债的绝佳地点，但他不觉得在周日下午的大白天它还能那么好。

“我还是去求求老板来保住我的工作吧，”他抱怨道。

Arthur拉长了脸。他把他没喝完的咖啡放进水池后走开了。“好。”他唐突地说，穿过走廊进了主卧。“祝你好运。可不是所有的雇主都像我这么慷慨。”  

“是啊，但我又不和我所有的雇主上床，是不是？”Merlin回道。

“真高兴能知道！”远处传来回答，Merlin双臂交叠在桌上，疲惫地一头栽了进去。

* * *

 

“你这是什么意思， **炒了** ？”

Jonathan两腿翘在拥挤的桌子上，下面是办公室的橱柜。“这是你这周迟到的第四天了，”他说，语调中带有一点东区口音。“我觉得我很幸运你终于出现了。Jill代了你一半的班。”

Merlin嗤笑一声。“ **Jill** ？她这辈子几乎就没工作过一天！我甚至都不明白她为什么要做这份工作；她老爸每周给她的钱都够她在弗罗里达买一套别墅了！”他对此很清楚。他从她钱包里偷过太多次钱了，一般是在仓库里几次仓促的性交后。她甚至从没注意到过钱丢了。他靠过去，双手按在桌上。“我需要这笔钱，先生。” 

Jonathan只是耸耸肩。“我很抱歉，Merlin。你已经占了我们太多次便宜了。” 

Merlin低声喃喃了句什么，他的眼睛泛起金光。真的，他本不屑于这么做——诚实地说，他不屑于；但在绝望时…… 

他把目光转向他的经理，他突然从椅子里挺直身子，眼神放空。

“我今天没有迟到，”Merlin语气坚定对他说。“我在这儿工作了一天了。这整周我都没有迟到过一次。” 

他站直身子，Jonathan惊醒过来，眼中满是恍惚。

“Merlin？”他问，听起来很困惑。“我没听见你进来。你需要什么吗？”

Merlin露出一个迷人的微笑。“事实上，先生，我这周的钱还没领，而且，嗯——快要交租金了——"

“噢！”Jonathan在他桌子抽屉里翻找着。“我一定把它搁在某个地方了。我——啊！在这儿，给你。”Merlin接着过信封放进口袋。

他点点头。“多谢了，先生。我真的该回去工作了。不能让可怜的Jill一个人在哪儿啊。”

Jonathan豪爽地笑了笑表示同意，Merlin径直走出了办公室。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]口渴是吸毒后的一种症状
> 
> [2]酒吧联赛(Pub league): 也称作周日联赛（一般专业的联赛比赛日在周六），是英国和苏格兰特有的足球联赛形式。这是一种低级别的业余足球联赛， 运动员球技不是特别强或是没有很多时间花在训练上。


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin伸手推门时门正半开着，他沮丧地叹了口气，推开门走了进去。

“Arthur，你得开始学着关上门，”他对公寓内喊道，跨过门槛，用脚把门踢上。Arthur出现在走廊。“这里不是卡梅洛特。 **会** 有人进来偷东西——而且没有守卫拦住他们。”

他们为此谈过无数次了，但这似乎都被Arthur当作了耳旁风。有时Merlin觉得Arthur是故意的，就是为了气他。

“我有你，”Arthur无辜地说。“你就不能——”，他模糊地挥了挥手，“——把入侵者都打走。”

Merlin扬起了一边眉毛。“我又不会一直在这儿。” 

“那我们只需要雇些守卫。”Arthur说。 

“ **或者** 你可以学着听听我的话。”

Arthur 皱了皱鼻子。“我还是觉得雇守卫更容易些。” 

Merlin知道继续争辩下去没有意义，他把背包扔在沙发上，上前抱住Arthur。他能看出Arthur仍然因为之前的事有些生气，但他的肩线没那么紧了，下巴也不再绷成一条线。Merlin觉得Arthur所需要的全部就是一些运动和阳光，好让他别想那么多。

“比赛怎么样？”Merlin问，把自己摔在沙发上。

Arthur倚着墙，对Merlin的兴趣表示怀疑；但Merlin怎么可能不把所有的注意力都集中在Arthur身上呢？他仍穿着的红色球衣,在它的映衬下他湛蓝的双眸显得更为璀璨，他脸上还残留着没有擦干净的泥点和汗水，那让他看起来英俊极了。 

“赢得跟玩儿似的，”Arthur 说，早先的记忆让他咧嘴笑了起来。“都不该用胜利这个词形容。” 

“摧枯拉朽。”Merlin提议道。这是他们开过好多次的玩笑了。 

“惨绝人寰。”Arthur说，玩了下去。

他们都轻声咯咯笑了起来。真的，Merlin很开心Arthur在这个世纪能找到他十分喜爱的东西。毕竟，这可比Merlin能讲给他听的好多了。 

“不管怎样，小伙子们一会儿要出去庆祝，”Arthur对他说。“我想也许你愿意一起来。” 

Merlin的笑容闪烁了一下，Arthur看到了。 

“只不过是——他们都听说了关于你的一切。呃， **几乎** 是一切，”Merlin不知道Arthur指的是“一千岁的老巫师”还是“瘾君子”。他觉得两者都被遗漏掉了。 

Arthur耸耸肩。“我觉得你们能处得很好。他们都是好人。” 

“他们是 **你的** 人，”Merlin说。“Arthur pendragon和他圆桌队的骑士。”Arthur挑了挑眉，但Merlin继续说了下去。“我很愿意，Arthur，但我还没去商店呢。” 

Arthur盯着他。“ **商店** 。” 

“呃，”Merlin开始道，试图记起Arthur早些时候说的话。“我们几乎什么都没了。” 

他觉得Arthur不会相信他。 

他是对的。“做你想做的吧。只要不用我把你从监狱里保释出来就行，”他困惑地说。“ **再一次** 。” 

Merlin看起来洋洋得意。“而你还以为你是唯一一个能把我关进地牢的人呢。” 

“别试着耍小聪明，Merlin。那不是你。” 

Merlin挥舞着胳膊抗议。“喔，只是商店而已—— **真的** ！”但是Arthur并没有信他。 

Merlin现在需要的是一些分散注意力的东西——一件能转移Arthur的注意力的事，让他不再老想着脑袋里盘旋的问题。有什么能比书上写的最古老的方法更好的呢？

“噢，别这样，Arthur,"Merlin 说，一抹微笑浮现在唇边，他从沙发站起来踱向Arthur。“听我说，我们在酒吧见怎么样？”他把手掌覆在Arthur胸前，抬头对他纯真地笑着。 

Arthur看起来半信半疑。“真的？你愿意？” 

“当然了！我去过商店后就直接过去，给你们买一轮酒。” 

Arthur伸手揽住Merlin的腰。“那么，我们一起去商店怎么样？” 

Merlin咬住嘴唇内侧，微微歪了歪头，装作在思考。“不行，Arthur——想想看。你是队长！你得及时到那儿接受敬酒。不，不行，我会耽误你的。”

Arthur死死盯了他一两分钟，但他似乎很满意，这让Merlin感激不尽。反正，一旦Arthur几杯酒下肚，他很难注意到Merlin从没出现过。 

“与此同时，”Merlin说。“我们为什么不开个属于自己的庆祝会呢？”

Arthur挑了挑眉，嘴唇向Merlin倾去，但他咯咯笑着躲开了。

“噢，不！你得赢下另一场才行，”他调戏道，从Arthur的拥抱中挣脱出来。

Arthur给了他一个绝望的眼神，但Merlin没有因此而动摇。他窃笑了一下，跑到公寓另一边。Arthur追过去，笑声跑得比主人更远。他耍了个花招，假装往厨房一斜，但实际上却跑向了客厅，Arthur 在那里终于堵到了他。Merlin仰着倒在沙发上，Arthur抓住他的腰，一把把他抗在肩上。Merlin每次都为此感到惊讶，在任何意义上他都不算轻，但Arthur扛起他时就像他是一根羽毛。 

“我赢了，”Arthur说，好像这是件板上钉钉的事，Merlin的拳头轻轻砸在Arthur背上，被背向了卧室。 

Arthur把Merlin甩在床垫上，他们贪婪地望着对方，直到Arthur爬过去压在他身上。他们琢食着彼此的嘴唇。Arthur尝起来是那么甜蜜：就像盐混合着香皂，但仍有一种来自古老世界的麝香味在他皮肤上倔强地萦绕着。那让Merlin想起卡梅洛特，那座城市的画面仍旧历历在目。他的手指熟练地在Arthur背部肌肉上探索着，让他的衬衫褶成一团。有几次他不得不转向一边获取氧气，然后再扬起头追逐Arthur的嘴唇，但Arthur似乎对不呼吸这件事一点都不介意。 

直到，终于，他打断这些亲吻，用难以解读的神情望着Merlin。他像是在思考，而Merlin已经完全思考不了了。

“但你会来对吧，Merlin？来酒吧？”

Merlin不得不尽最大努力不要翻白眼。“噢，闭嘴，”他喘息道，迅速地抓过Arthur的脖子让他们的嘴唇撞在一起。直到他们的衣服都挂在床边时他们才分开，Merlin的指甲陷入了Arthur的臀瓣。这个话题被抛到了脑后。

Arthur的牙齿掠过Merlin的皮肤，留下一串湿湿的尾迹，Merlin的坚硬抵着Arthur的髋骨。他的手掌在Arthur腿间抚摸着，在Arthur的舌尖在他乳头上打转时发出细微的呻吟。

他向下抚去，把Merlin握在手中，上下撸动着。摩擦让Merlin 在Arthur身下不住地扭动，他不得不抓住Arthur来稳住自己。

“来吧，来吧，Merlin，”Arthur在喘息，他的声音中透出深深的沮丧。那让一阵笑声Merlin从喉中深处逃出。 

“我以为我告诉过你闭嘴了，”他用气声回答，但在Arthur坐起身时妥协了。 

最初他不得不紧紧攥住身下的床单，导致床单的一角被猛地从床垫上扯下来，但紧接着快感占了上风，他修长的手指卷住自己的勃起开始自慰。当他们的身体碰撞在一起前后摩擦时，Merlin短暂地想了一下，既然他已经独占了Arthur，为什么还要费心高潮呢。同时，他很开心Arthur终于不再质问他了。

Arthur汗津津的手掌覆上Merlin的后背，他的呼吸比之前更为粗重了。Merlin的心跳一下下撞击着自己的身体，然后，他们突然听到一阵响亮的哔哔声和哨响从厨房里传来，所有的厨具都运转了起来；还有一阵模糊的静电嗡嗡声，是电视机发出的。魔法和电力混在一起从来没发生过什么好事。 

“靠，”Arthur说，他的声音中混合着笑意和震惊。 

“就——别管它，”Merlin透过噎住的呼吸说道。“就让它这样吧。” 

尽管他们都觉得如果继续下去Merlin也许会爆掉整个小区的电力系统，但他们并不那么在意。Arthur发出一串笑声，声音顺着Merlin的脊柱震荡，让他颤栗。而且，幸运的是，复杂的电力系统依然保持坚挺。 

最终，Merlin瘫倒在床垫上，四肢大开，Arthur探过去用胳膊揽过他裸露的身躯，仍然在他背上种下一个个吻，然后滚落下来。Merlin也转过身仰躺着，紧接着Arthur用手拍了拍Merlin的胸膛。 

“总有一天，你会引发火灾而我们甚至都不知道，”他诙谐地对Merlin说。

Merlin看着天花板想了下，一抹微笑浮现在脸上。“事实上，我觉得我可能在卡梅洛特那么做过一次。”他承认。

Arthur猛地转过头，眼睛瞪得浑圆看着Merlin，Merlin回望着他，逐渐强烈的忧虑不安很快变成了一阵笑。 

“ **哈** ！”Arthur大笑一声，Merlin用手捂住了他的嘴。

* * *

 当Merlin试图悄悄溜下床时，太阳已经变成了地平线上一道粉色的线，但Arthur用他强壮的手臂环过Merlin的腰把他拽了回来。拉扯中身下床单的最后一角滑落了下来。 

“你要去哪儿？”Arthur贴着Merlin的头发说。

Merlin透过眼角看他。“去商店，”他说，“就像我保证过的。”

“呣。商店很无聊。” 

“你明天吃不上早饭的时候就不这么说了，”Merlin嘲弄道，“不管怎样，你出门之前最好冲个澡。”

Arthur在Merlin肩胛骨上印下一枚轻柔的吻。“或者你可以帮我洗——就像过去一样。那一直是你最喜欢的杂活。”

Merlin露出一个假笑。“ **杂活** 。你这可说对了。” 

这让他得到了屁股上的一记重拍，他在毯子下蹬来蹬去。当Merlin坐起来俯视他时，Arthur邪恶地咯咯笑着。 

“去冲个澡，不然你要晚了，”他厉声说，Arthur张嘴反驳时，Merlin将手指按在Arthur唇上。“我只会让你更慢。”

“好的那种慢？”Arthur大声问，他的呼吸在Merlin的手指下温暖无比。这绝对可以被称为诱惑，尤其是当 Arthur分开唇瓣用舌尖舔舐Merlin的指节时。Merlin移开了手指， Arthur颤抖了一下。 

“不，我会往你脸上泼水直到你去洗澡！” 

“你真无趣。”Arthur抱怨道。

Merlin探下身吻了吻Arthur的太阳穴。“没错。”他赞同道。

Arthur满怀希望地最后上下扫了他一眼，然后从床单里出来，全身赤裸地走出了房间。Merlin等待着，直到听见喷头打开时水流的声音。

* * *

 Merlin向寒冷的空气中哈出一口气，看着他的气息环绕在四周，然后逐渐消失进黑暗。嗯，其实也没那么黑，他想。城市的灯光把世界涂得五光十色，光亮汇聚成艳丽的色彩射向天空。他把手插到口袋里，抬头看向硕大的月亮，它没有向四周散发出一点光线。 

他想不起来上次看到星星—— **真的** 星星——是什么时候了，这是他在这个世纪最不喜欢的部分。那让他感到孤立无援——被困住了，就像他是生活在地下。他思念电被发明之前美丽的夜空，那时人们抬头凝视星空，却不知道无尽的永恒也在回望着他们。

“嘿，哥们儿。喜欢这景色？” 

声音将Merlin的注意力拉回了现实，拉回了他所在的空停车场，就在一个用木板围起的零售店外面。 

“见过更好的，”Merlin对加入他的邋里邋遢的男人说。他穿着一件破旧的皮夹克，里面套了件毛衣，兜帽被拉低遮住了他的脸。 

Merlin从兜里拿出手伸向男人，他友好地握了一下。问候之间，Merlin感觉到一个小包压入他的掌心，他蜷起手指握在拳头里，然后把手插回了夹克兜里。 

“多少钱，Jack？” 

Jack小心地向四周扫视了一下。“五十，”他说，Merlin重重地吞咽了一下，Jack注意到了。“啊，我知道你对这很在行，伙计。还才没让我失望过。” 

Merlin浅笑一下，放松下来。“我下周会给你的，”他保证到，“接下来的三天每天做两份工。” 

“嘿，我会让你坚持下去的。可别让我弄断那些漂亮的手指啊，”Jack玩笑道，拍了下Merlin 的肩膀。至少Merlin **觉得** 他是开玩笑的。

不管怎样，他觉得最好的回应是对他笑一下。“别担心。” 

一阵震动从Jack兜里传来，他掏出手机。小小屏幕闪出的光加入了城市的炫目光束。 

“我得走了，”他说，甚至都没再看Merlin一眼。“时间就是金钱。” 

“时间是很多东西。”Merlin说，向Jack挥手告别。 

一旦再次孤身一人了，他环顾四周，查看周围是否有人。他看到一个监控器在街对面的柱子上注视着他，于是他决定躲到废弃商店旁的小巷子里。在那里，他唯一的伙伴就是鼠灾成患的垃圾桶和令人作呕的虫子，它们都对他的举动没有反对意见。他蹲伏在石墙旁，卷起衬衫袖子，摸索着胳膊上的血管。没多久他就找到了一根，他低声感谢了下不知在何方的Gaius的医学训练。

哦，如果Gaius看到他现在这个样子…… 

Merlin陷入了沉思，试图在脑中勾画出他老朋友的脸，但他不能。而他再也无法忍受意识清醒的世界了。

* * *

 

Merlin往公寓走时已经过去了几乎一个小时，而他还没来得及去商店——他一定得去，以便维持他暂时的推诿技俩。他掏出手机打给Arthur。几声铃响后，他被转接到了语音信箱。

“嗨，抱歉，我在商店有些耽搁了，”他对着话筒说，走在仍然拥挤的街道上，目光停留在人行道上。“他们在补充货源，为了那些必需品我不得不等了一会儿。所以，别担心，我就快到家——” 

有人在Merlin前面横跨一步迈入了小巷，Merlin差点撞他身上，但在最后一刻稳住了自己，然后他看到了那个男人的鞋。 

那双鞋很 **眼熟** 。他的目光慢慢地向上望去直到看见男人的脸，话卡在了喉咙里。 

“好吧，”他对着手机说。“那么，我现在正看着你呢。不得不说，你看起来有些生气——不过那很适合你，是的。你看起来 **极其的** 英俊。” 

Arthur翻了个白眼。

“真的，那是事实……好了，我现在得挂电话了，但我确定如果你现在对我吼，你一定会感到很尴尬的，在大街中间，周围都是人，记着这一点。”

Arthur扬起一根眉毛，似乎对此非常怀疑。 

Merlin耸耸肩。“那么，就这样。我爱你。我是个混蛋——” 

对于这一点，Arthur深深地皱了皱眉，向上斜了下眼，点点头表示赞同。 

“——好吧。再见。” 

他挂断了电话，把手机放回口袋，接着小心翼翼地和Arthur对视了一下，露出一个无辜的微笑。

“Arthur，你好啊。”他说，试着保持镇静，“我还以为你现在已经在家了呢。酒吧在这附近吗？” 

“不在。我今晚没喝酒。”Arthur舔了舔嘴唇，“在商店买到什么好东西了吗？”他尖锐地问。 

Merlin快速点点头。“是啊，是——我是说， **没有** 。他们——他们关门了。” 

“你花了两个小时才发现，是不是？” 

“呃，那个“歇业”的牌子不是特别大……”

Arthur发出一声苦涩的笑，移开视线。“我在停车场看见你了。”最后他说，“我一直在停车场 **等** 你。”

Merlin眯起眼睛。“你跟踪我？” 

Arthur没有说话。他转过身沿着街道走去，肩膀绷成了一条紧紧的线。 

“Arthur！”Merlin在他身后喊道。“Arthur，别这样！我——”他呻吟道，知道接下来将要到来的是什么。

* * *

“你骗了我！ **又一次** ！” 

“Arthur，至少等门关上再吼。”Merlin说，轻轻关上前门，Arthur刚刚一把推开它跺着脚进了公寓，Merlin在后面小步跟着。 

“你知道你为什么撒谎吗，Merlin？”他说，转过身面向他，“因为你做的是错的。而且你心里清楚。” 

“不，我撒谎是为了避免 **这个** ，”Merlin纠正道。他的血液已经开始沸腾了。“你说 **错** 是什么意思？这是什么地方——教堂吗？你知道些什么？”

“我知道的够多了！我知道它对你做了什么——它会让你表现得像什么。而且我不喜欢！”

Merlin向空气中挥了挥手。“噢，那让我们全都按照 **你** 喜欢的方式来做事吧！我应该给首相打个电话吗？告诉他你又要接手了？”他推开Arthur进了客厅，但Arthur还没训完他。他跟了过去。 

“我只是不明白，Merlin，”他说，“你那白痴脑袋里在想些什么？这个世界 **真的** 有那么糟吗？” 

这让Merlin停下了他的脚步。他锐利地看着Arthur。“不。不是每一天。但当你把它看作一个整体时……没人能有机会把它看作一个整体。”

“Merlin——”他的声音现在软了下来。 

他挥挥手。“你不会明白的。” 

Arthur语调中的锋芒又回来了。“不，我不明白！因为你从来不告诉我任何事！”

“有什么好说的？”

“有 **一千年** 的事可以说呢！但你从来不说——”他紧了紧下巴，“你从来没说过 **任何事** 。但同时，你似乎又不能把过去放下。你让它接管了你。它在毁掉你。” 

Merlin觉得这有些夸张了。“它没有 **毁掉** 我，Arthur。”

“哦，没有吗？”Arthur把手举在Merlin面前在他双眼间来回晃动。“没有吗？没有吗？没有吗？”他一边这么做着一边说，Merlin跌跌撞撞地向后退了一步，眨眨眼试图摆脱掉眩晕感[1]。 

Arthur从沙发上抓过一个抱枕扔向Merlin。“接住，”他提醒道，但它砸在Merlin肩膀上弹开了。Arthur又从茶几上拿起了一个被遗忘的杯子。“不行？那这个呢？”他把它扔到他头顶上方，Merlin的眼睛闪过一阵混沌的金光，阻止了重力把杯子打碎，但他有一点太慢了。 

“反射不像之前那么快了， **Merlin** ？”

“是没有！”Merlin吼回去。“我猜那都是 **年龄** 带来的。”这是他打过无数次的牌了，似乎这一次还免不了要用。

Arthur摇摇头紧握住沙发顶部。“噢，饶了我吧，”他啐道，“让我进去，Merlin！我现在在 **这儿** 了——和你在一起！但是，你所做的所有就是追逐那些鬼魂。”

“当然，我是这么做的。那是我知道的全部，”Merlin烦躁不安地对他说，但他的神情中透出了些困扰。“你抄了近路，Arthur。你不知道这是什么感觉，你怎么能就坐在这儿评判我呢？你从来没有认同过真正的我！只是因为你觉得你比其他任何人都好的多——那么的高高在上和强势——" 

“我从来没觉得自己比别人好——尤其是你，”Arthur反驳道。他模糊地挥挥手，抓住Merlin。“只是你变了那么多，Merlin。 **那么** 多。我从没想要让你变成这样。”

Merlin冷冷地盯着他。“那么，我很抱歉你没得到 **你** 想要的。” 

“好吧，不是 **想要** ，”Arthur退让了，“但我本希望——” 

“噢，别！Merlin冷酷地打断他。“希望是讲给孩子听的，Arthur。希望只会让你被榨干然后失望——什么都留不下，除了一大把年龄和贯穿一生的‘假如’。如果你不在我面前提起 **希望** 这种词，我会很感激的。” 

在一阵短暂的沉默中Arthur研究着他，他的表情严肃而沉重。“你 **想** 死吗？” 

“那不重要。”

“ **你想死吗** ？”

Merlin咬住舌尖。他不想考虑这个问题，但他阻止不了自己。毕竟，那曾是他考虑的全部。 

“我 **想过** ，”最终他说。“想了很久。但没再想过了，好吗？” 

“为什么不想了？”

“因为你，你这个傻瓜！不然你以为呢？”Merlin叹了口气，终于能对上Arthur探索的目光。“你回来了，你让情况变得更好了。我——”他耸耸肩，“我很开心。” 

Arthur低头看向了沙发。“很明显，还不够。”他喃喃道。 

“什么？” 

“没什么。” 

“不，说出来。”Merlin现在想要再吵一场了。他向 Arthur做了个手势。“继续啊。” 

Arthur深深叹了口气，他似乎已经屏住很久很久了。“只是——这太 **难** 了，Merlin。你是对的。我不知道你都经历了什么。我无法 **开始** 了解。但看着你…… **摧毁** 自己——”

“我没有 **摧毁** 自己！”Merlin大声打断他。“我 **无法** 死去！” 

“你又不知道！”Arthur争辩道。“既然我回来了，你不知道会发生什么！我也不知道，但没有你我没法驾驭这个世界，Merlin。我不理解它！我在其中完全没用！它太——”他搜寻着正确的词，“——太 **大** 了！”他笨拙地挑出一个词，“我甚至都不知道怎么用 **地铁** ——或者到底什么是 **地铁** ！而且，我不想听起来不知感恩——" 

“噢你听起来就是！” 

“但你没在 **帮忙** ！”

Merlin不敢相信他听到的。“那不是真的。”他反驳道，“我教了你很多。” 

“是啊，你教了我最基本的。那不够，”Arthur承认到，“我只是想帮忙，Merlin——帮 **你** 。但我怎么帮呢，如果我都不知道方法？我得在一个 **完全** 不同的世界自力更生！而且自从我回来——” 

“是啊，你为什么要回来呢？”Merlin冷酷无情地嘲讽道，“这个世界不能更糟了。怎么，为了来给我当保姆吗？”

Arthur想了一下。“ **也许** ，是的。” 

“如果我需要一个保姆，阿瓦隆本可以把我妈妈吐出来。或者Gaius，如果真是那样的话。那么，为什么你不哪来的回哪去，让我他妈的一个人呆着呢！”这些话在他能阻止之前从他口中说出，Merlin承认也许这有些太过了。

在几分钟的沉默中，Arthur睁大眼睛看着他，他的下巴松驰下来了。

“Arthur——”Merlin开始说到，试图收回自己的话，但他不知道要说什么。Arthur完完全全地说不出话来。直到他开口。

他从沙发旁退开向门走去。“我不能——我只是觉得我现在不能在你身边呆着，Merlin。” 

刹那间，Merlin感到怒火再次在他脑中升腾起来。“好啊！”他吼道，“走吧！ **再次离开** 我吧！之前没了你我也过得好好的！我不再是你的仆人了，Arthur。我不需要按你说的做！没人需要！你不再是国王了——你 **什么都不是** ！” 

Arthur从行李架上抓起他的外套，给了Merlin一个勉强的微笑。“你头脑清醒后再打给我。”他透过牙缝说，拉开了前门。

Merlin冲向他。“别忘了关门——让整个小区都知道你没能随心所欲， **陛下** ！” 

Arthur确实摔上了门，但那只让Merlin感到空虚。

“ **操** ！”他吼道，烤箱在厨房炸成了碎片。

* * *

 

几个小时后，Arthur回来了，但没跟Merlin讲话。他静静地坐在沙发上打开电视，但在切换频道时似乎对所有节目都没一点兴趣。

到这时，Merlin已经后悔了他说过的所有话，但不知道怎样才能听起来很真诚地收回它们。毕竟，他们都清楚这不是他们的第一次争吵——也不会是最后一次。 

他拿着杯茶从厨房出来停在沙发前，把它递到Arthur面前作为示好。这算不上好，但这是他拥有的全部了。

Arthur谨慎地从茶杯看向Merlin，又看了回去。 

“它没下毒！”Merlin厉声说，紧接着又满怀歉意地看了Arthur 一眼。

Arthur看起来退缩了下，但他清了清喉咙坐直了。“我没觉得它有毒，”他轻柔地说，接过Merlin手中的茶杯，抿了一小口。 

Merlin坐在他旁边的沙发垫上，和Arthur保持一个安全距离，并试图用余光观察他的反应。Arthur目光仍旧直直地向前，但他的注意力并没在电视上。

“我很高兴你在这儿。”Merlin轻声说，因为他不知道别的还能说些什么，还因为这就是事实。 

Arthur把杯子放在他们面前的桌子上，没有看Merlin。“我知道。”他回答。 

最终，他们目光相遇，Merlin露出一抹胆怯的短暂笑容，Arthur伸手把他揽入怀中。


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur把脸埋在Merlin颈弯里，紧了紧环在他腰上的手臂。这个小动作让Merlin贴着弄皱的床单微笑起来，他向后挪了挪，后背和Arthur的胸膛贴得更紧。

“早安，”他慵懒地说，看着阳光透过窗帘的缝隙洒入屋内照亮墙壁。

“呣，”Arthur哼了一声作为回应，Merlin感受到他的双唇贴着他的肩膀。只此一次，他满足于仅仅躺在床上，不必带着几克毒品溜出去的感觉真是不错。Arthur的臂弯很安全，而他想要做的所有就是偷几枚吻。

他知道Arthur也和他一样享受这些静谧的时光，也许他甚至意识到了如果像这样的时光永远消失了，Arthur会有多么的害怕。Merlin磕高了或犯毒瘾时会变得十分不可理喻，而他知道Arthur已经努力做到最好了。

Arthur，只想着要帮助他。

Arthur，不得不在这个陌生的世纪里为自己开辟一条路。本应是Merlin照看好他的，而不是反过来。

“早餐？”Arthur嘟哝道，Merlin的心沉入了胃里。他不想失去Arthur，他的身体紧紧挨着他，是那么温暖。

他翻过身面向Arthur，用胳膊环住他。“不要。”

“你得吃饭。”

“你得闭嘴。”

他吻了下Arthur的唇，感受到Arthur唇边的微笑。

“你得逼我才行。”

那更像一个邀请而非挑战，但Merlin仍将嘴唇重重地压上Arthur的，以吻封缄。Arthur翻过身仰面躺下，把Merlin拉到身上，让他们的双脚缠绕在一起。他的手在Merlin衬衫下摸索着，用指尖轻轻划过Merlin的背。那太痒了，Merlin边亲吻边咯咯笑起来。

“你太敏感了。”话语从Arthur嘴角边漏出，他的唇没有和Merlin分开。

“才没。”

“噢，是吗？”

这才是一个挑战。

Arthur又快又狠地在Merlin身侧挠了几下，让Merlin爆发出一连串的大笑。

“不要，Arthur！别！”他试着逃出Arthur的攻击，但Arthur让他们掉了个身，以便压上Merlin，把他牢牢固定在床单上。Merlin的反抗让他们再次翻了个身。

“Merlin，不！”

一瞬间心脏几乎要停跳的惊慌中，他们四肢和床单缠绕在一起，砰的一声掉下了床。他们气喘吁吁地大笑着，从彼此身上挪开，但还是没能从毯子里解放出来。Arthur侧卧起身，目光在Merlin身上游移，直到他的目光落在Merlin胳膊的一串伤痕上。他的眼中不再是温柔了。

是悲伤。

Merlin的笑容消失了，他看着Arthur伸出手指轻抚过自己的小臂，小心翼翼地避开了所有青肿的肌肤。Merlin想转移Arthur的注意力——想做任何事，只要能让Arthur眼中的情绪消失。他安抚性地笑了笑，但Arthur的笑容却没有直达眼底。

“你下班后会回家？”Arthur轻声问，没有看Merlin的眼睛。

Merlin抿起嘴，点点头让他放心。尽管都知道这可能是个谎言，他们谁也没有说话。

 

* * *

“你他妈真是疯了，”Jeremy说，他粗短的手指不再把玩大麻烟卷了。他把它放在打火机的暗淡火焰上点了几次，Merlin翻了个白眼，没有魔法可真慢啊，“他们上次赢比赛都是什么时候了？真是！”

Merlin很久之前就没在听了，但Jack靠过来，在Jeremy脸上轻拍了几下。“不要恩将仇报，伙计，”他简洁地说，“想想你那些货都是哪来的，我的朋友。”

Jeremy哼了一声吐出几缕蓝烟，然后把它传向左边让Jack吸了一口。

“啊，操，”Jeremy说，刚才吸的大麻让他咳嗽起来。“那个穿蕾丝的小妞叫什么名？”

Jack熟练地吐出一口烟。“我想是Molly。”他答道，“刚从苏格兰过来。”他把大麻烟卷递给沙发上那个坐在他旁边的女人，在她面前挥舞了几下，但她没有动。她倚在沙发垫上，眼神空洞地盯着沙发对面潮湿的墙壁。

“蠢婊子啥事都搞不定。”Jeremy气呼呼地说，Jack越过女孩把烟递给Merlin

当烟雾充斥进Merlin的脑袋里时，他看着Jeremy——令人讨厌又单调乏味的Jeremy——从椅子上站起来靠向女孩。他摇摇她的肩膀，但她就像已经死了一样。

“醒醒！”他冲她喊道，转向Jack。“他奶奶的。她叫啥来着？”

Jack耸耸肩。“你才是要操她的那个，伙计。”他把腿放到黏糊糊的咖啡桌上。

与此同时，那个女孩轻声嘟囔了几句，Jeremy看起来对她还活着的事实松了口气。

“过来吧。别占这些可爱绅士们的地儿了，”他说，拽着女孩的胳膊猛地把她拉起来。她在混乱中跌进他的胸膛，立即开始揉捏他的肌肉。

Merlin懒洋洋地看着Jeremy更加放肆地蹂躏她，抓着她的屁股，手探入她的裙摆之下。也许只是药物作用，但Merlin感到嫉妒。他渴望能有一个躯体抵着他的——温暖、紧实而强壮。

但绝不是这里的某个人。他几乎可以确定Jeremy和他今天无名的性爱对象身上携带着所有人类已知的性病——倒不是说Merlin需要担心这个。很久以前他就保护自己不染上病了。仍旧，他不那么关心Jeremy，反正他现在也忙着呢；就像Jack说的，Merlin不会恩将仇报的。

他吸了最后一口大麻，还给Jack后站起来。

“我走了。”他冲着烟雾缭绕的扶手椅说道。他把手伸进口袋掏出两张五十的纸币。“我欠你的。”他对Jack说，把钱放到桌子上Jack脚边。

“啊，Merlin，Merlin，Merlin，”Jack唱歌般的说道，露出一抹恍惚的笑容，“看，我总能指望你的。”

Merlin看了角落里那对不知羞耻的身体最后一眼，离开了房间。

* * *

 

他心满意足地躺在沙发上，脑袋放空——还处在刚吸的毒品的余韵之中。Arthur不在，而Merlin最大的愿望就是他能尽快回来。

Merlin所想要的就是碰触，和被触碰；但不是和陌生人做的那种。他的皮肤颤栗着，渴望着某种更柔软的东西，魔法能量在他指尖的禁锢下嗡嗡作响。

他听到门外传来钥匙的叮当声和门锁转动的声音。接着，他听到门打开了，有人满怀希望地叫了声他的名字检查他是否在家。他坐起来，从沙发顶上探出头。

“Arthur。”他带着微笑说到，饥渴地上下扫视着Arthur。他的两颊被冻得微微发红，头发因为汗水而闪光，Merlin想他一定是去慢跑了。他迫切地渴望舔掉Arthur皮肤上的每一点咸味。

Arthur没有察觉到Merlin跟他打招呼的方式有什么不同，他简短地点点头打了个招呼，然后走进浴室洗了把脸。Merlin朝他消失的方向皱皱眉，顺着走廊跟了过去。

Arthur已经脱掉了他的上衣，现在正一边用毛巾擦着脸一边回到了走廊，准备回卧室换衣服。Merlin不会让他走那么远的。当Arthur把毛巾搭在脖子上时，Merlin一把扯下它扔在一边，Arthur转过身满脸困惑。Merlin的目光在Arthur胸膛上迅速扫过，用力（和一点魔法的帮助）将Arthur重重地推到墙上。

“Merlin——”Arthur开始反抗，但Merlin狠狠地吻上他的嘴让他保持安静，不需要更多的言语，Arthur开始回吻他。他搂住Merlin的后颈把他的头拉得更近，同时将舌头压进Merlin的唇间。

Merlin把双手挤向Arthur裤子前端，粗暴地摩擦着他的大腿内侧。Arthur的分身在碰到Merlin手指抽搐了一下，Arthur发出一声呻吟。他不得不直起身获取空气，但Merlin才不要让像呼吸这种微不足道的蠢事毁了这一刻。他的唇游移到了Arthur脖子上，抬头匆匆一瞥，看到Arthur的蓝眼睛已被满足的恍惚占据。

“想去卧室继续吗？”Arthur问，呼吸不稳。

“不，”Merlin边吻边说，“就在这儿。”

接下来他被Arthur强壮的手臂猛地推到了对面的墙上。Arthur的手掌按在Merlin头两侧的墙壁上，他欺身向前，饥渴地盯着Merlin肿胀的粉色嘴唇。他吻上Merlin，缓慢地种下几枚零星的吻，然后开始揉搓Merlin的后臀。他的嘴唇一路向下游移到了Merlin的颈弯。Merlin发出一阵呻吟，Arthur轻哼着，Merlin觉得是时候让衣服从画面中消失了。一道暗金色的光在他眼中一闪而过，Arthur的裤子褪到了膝盖。

Arthur咯咯笑了起来。“你作弊。”他耳语道。他可没什么魔法捷径，于是就用最原始的方法解开Merlin的皮带和牛仔裤，Merlin帮他把自己的衬衫从头上褪下来扔到一边的硬木地板上。

Arthur把Merlin翻了个身按在墙上。他进入了他，而Merlin每次都会惊讶，当海洛因在他的血管中流淌时，这个过程造成的痛是多么的微小。Arthur一只胳膊圈过Merlin的腰，把他搂得很近，另一只手套弄着他的勃起。

他们逐渐找到了一种节奏，Merlin抬起手抓向Arthur的后脑，手指拉扯着他金色的短发。他斜过脖子放在Arthur肩膀上，粗重的喘息间夹杂着欢乐的叹息。Arthur的头靠向前去，贴着Merlin的颈弯呻吟。

Merlin感受到Arthur的唾液与他皮肤上粘腻的汗水混合在了一起，他知道Arthur的心脏正抵着他的脊椎跳动。他不知不觉中发出一声笑，因为和Arthur在一起时，总是这些小细节让Merlin疯狂：他的动作，他发出的声音，他身体的反应。即使过去了那么久，它们仍然能让Merlin双膝发软，让他的整个身体颤抖。和 Arthur在一起时一切都不同了。和其他人一起时，那只是性——一种通往结束的方式。

和 Arthur在一起时从来不是。

他们一起达到高潮时Merlin的眼中闪过金光——只为Arthur而闪——Merlin喘息着他的名字，就像那名字神圣不可亵渎。他听到Arthur的声音爱抚着他，呼唤着他，只呼唤他。

当他们的身体分开时，Merlin感到寒冷了许多，就像Arthur不在时这世界给他一贯的感觉。他缓慢地转过身面向Arthur，精疲力尽，但还是靠向Arthur温暖的身体，他突然间羞怯地无法直视Arthur的眼睛。Arthur咧嘴笑了起来，他的呼吸仍然有些粗重。

“我今天为什么要费事去跑步呢？”他笑道。

Merlin对他露出微笑，吻向他的下巴。

* * *

 

这个晚上剩下的时光他们花在了窝在沙发里看电视上，Merlin的背倚着Arthur的胸膛，Arthur的胳膊环抱着他。几个小时过去了，他们完完全全地心满意足，直到Merlin感到那种熟悉的感觉，令他十分享受的快感正在渐渐退去。他尝试攥拳但手指虚弱无力，他试图把注意力集中在电视上，但他的头脑变得模糊不清。Arthur在他身后清了清嗓子，环绕着Merlin 的胳膊有一瞬间的松动，Merlin感到他的心一下子跳到了嗓子眼里。

他不想失去这一刻，而他知道挽留住这一刻的唯一办法。

他回过头看向 Arthur，温柔地笑了笑。“我去趟洗手间。”他撒谎道，Arthur抱怨着放开了他。

Merlin转过弯顺着走廊走到了一半，停下来故意大声关上了洗手间的门，好让Arthur听见，然后他踮着脚尖继续走向卧室。到那儿之后，他在他的那边床的旁边跪下，掀起小地毯的一角。这里没有松动的地板，但Merlin迅速念了句咒语，他掀起一块儿木地板，摸索着他的藏匿物。没剩太多了，Merlin知道他明天得弄到更多，但剩下这一点足够他撑一阵了。他没费事去拿打火机和勺子来溶解这些粉末——他不需要。啊，魔法的额外馈赠。

一旦药物在注射器里开始沉闷地闪光时，他在小臂上绑上压血带，将钝钝的针头压进了静脉。他刚一开始推动活塞，世界就变得更明亮一些了，而他也不太记得他为什么要那么担心偷偷溜出来的事情。尽管如此，他还是把那些物件再一次收进了地板，趁着他还能勉强清晰思考时封上了这个秘密入口。

他看到身旁空空的塑料袋，捡起它把它舔干净，以防还有他漏掉的粉末。接着，他的肌肉放松下来了。他的眼睛翻向脑后，突然间感到睡意昏沉。他太疲倦了，以至于没办法爬上床垫。他倒在地板上，翻个身脸朝上躺下，看着天花板旋转。他不知道他在那儿躺了多久——也许有好几天——但天花板开始长得像Arthur了，它在喊Merlin的名字。

Merlin喜欢天花板。

他朝它开心地笑着。

* * *

 

哔，哔，哔。

Merlin伸出拳头砸向闹钟，还没完全醒来。当他睁开眼睛迎来阳光时，他正在床上躺着，身上盖着被子。没有细想他是怎么上床的，他揉了揉疲倦的眼睛清醒了一些，下床开始穿衣服。

几分钟后他走进厨房，拿出吐司，倒了半盒橙汁作为他简单的早餐。Arthur坐在厨房角落的桌边。他嘴唇抿成一条紧紧的线，翻过一页报纸，几乎没动他自己的早餐。

“好吧，我走了。”Merlin说道，从柜子上抓过他公寓的钥匙。

“我今天值两次班，所以不用等我了。”但Arthur知道那真正意味着什么。

他朝Arthur微笑着，但Arthur甚至没看他。相反，他盯着墙，好像想过去揍它一拳。当然Merlin希望他不要这么做：他们负担不起重新粉刷的费用。

Merlin的笑容微微闪烁了一下，但他决定保持住它。在走向门口的路上，他在Arthur的头顶落下了一个吻。


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin奋斗到了这一天的结束。到下班时，他几乎已经不眠不休地工作了二十四个小时，他知道他得想个办法填满他空空的钱包。他找到了一家当地酒吧，里面有个年轻女人在小口抿着梅洛葡萄酒[1]。她的名字是Julia，和一个卡迪夫的富有制作人订了婚，周末过来看望她的母亲。她说她的未婚夫是个好人：满足了她的一切幻想。Merlin朝她露出一个英俊的坏笑，然后，在女厕所的一阵简单快速的摸索和用了超自然力量的盗窃之后，她那枚硕大的钻石戒指跑进了他的口袋。他把它当掉，换到了足够填满钱包的钱。

他在一个旧音像店和Jack见了面，吸了点低劣的东西，但那奏效了。他感觉好多了。Jack跟他保证，Merlin刚刚吸的跟他朋友从格拉斯哥搞到的完全没法比。

“我今晚要去那儿拿我的那份，”他对Merlin说，“你想过去看看什么才是真正的好货吗？——跟我来。”

Merlin觉得这不是个坏主意。

他们坐火车去了格拉斯哥，到那儿已是凌晨。这一天的大部分他们花在了找供货商上，接着测了测他最顶级的海洛因。“只给你最好的。”他对Merlin说，而Merlin感谢他的方式是用沉睡咒语把他和Jack都放倒，在外套口袋里装了尽可能多的违禁物逃走了。

那一晚，他去了家俱乐部，找到一个长相英俊的家伙，他让他想起Gwaine——但许只是发型的缘故。男人邀请Merlin回了他的公寓，他们一起吸了一次，然后长得像Gwaine的家伙教会了Merlin什么叫真正的口活。[2]

早上，Merlin找到了男人的钱包，掏出了里面所有的钱——大概只有五十磅——然后把这些钱用在了回家的路上。

* * *

 

Merlin撞开门，脚步蹒跚地向里走去，他看到的第一样与他视线平齐的东西是Arthur的鞋。他试探性地向上看去，最终看到了Arthur瞪着他的脸和紧抱的手臂。Merlin露出一个纯真的笑容。

“愿意帮帮我吗？”

Arthur把手臂挥向空中以示拒绝，走向厨房。Merlin的微笑消失了，他最终逼自己站直身子，跟着Arthur走了过去。他能闻见饭菜的香味，模糊地意识到现在一定已经到晚餐时间了。

很好，Merlin想。他不记得上次吃饭是什么时候了。

“闻起来不错。”Merlin对Arthur说，他走向他，倾过身吻了一下他的脸颊，但Arthur从架子上拿了把菜刀挥向Merlin的喉咙，故意微微偏了一英寸。

Merlin几乎都忘了Arthur有多么擅长把弄刀锋了。就像骑自行车，他想——一辆Arthur从生下来就学着骑的致命锋利的自行车。

不过，这些想法没让Merlin的怒气减少分毫，这把刀被用在了他身上。他跳着退后。

“这他妈是干什么，Arthur！”

“这他妈是干什么？”Arthur重复道，声音里透着怒气。他发出了一声空洞的笑。“自己想想。”他把刀插在一块破油毡上，转身离开Merlin，从烤箱里拿出一块小肉饼。它在冷冻包里装着，很明显是给一个人吃的，但当Arthur把它放在橱柜上降温时，他看起来被它恶心到了。

Merlin眨眨眼。“你这是什么意思？”

“已经三天了，Merlin。”Arthur说，试图保持冷静，但他的手紧紧攥住橱柜边缘，指节发白。“你去哪儿了？”

Merlin看向他的鞋耸耸肩。“到处转转，”他说，“只是出个门。”

“我还以为你——”Arthur咬住嘴巴内侧阻止了自己。

Merlin嗤笑一声。“怎么？死了？别屏住你的呼吸。”

Arthur看起来被伤到了，他顿了一下，平稳地呼出一口气。“我做不到，Merlin。”最终他说。

Merlin感到整个房间的空气都被挤出去了。“做不到什么？”

“这个，”Arthur说，用食指在他们之间来回指了指。“你。我们。”

Merlin发出一声笑。Arthur很明显是失去理智了。“你是在和我分手吗？”他轻松地问。这个想法太荒谬了。

“是。”

Merlin的微笑垮了下来。这个字一下子让情况从可笑变成了恼人。

“不，”Merlin的声音发干，“你没有。”

Arthur咬咬牙。他已经做出决定了。“我很抱歉，Merlin。但这三天我查了很多资料——也想了很多。所有的戒断网站都说我需要向你发出最后通牒。”Merlin向他发出一声嘲笑。他这么做就是因为某个愚蠢的碍事网站？

“这就是最后通牒。”

他准备离开房间，但Merlin向Arthur伸出手。他的眼睛闪过金光，Arthur死死地停住了——僵在了原地。

“Merlin，让我走。”他命令道，声音由于用力发声而颤抖。

“你知道我等你等了多久吗？你有没有概念？”这不是个问句，“你现在就要这么走了？”

“Merlin。”

Merlin放低了他的胳膊，Arthur的身体松弛下来，但他没有走开。相反，他转过身面向Merlin。

“我很抱歉。”他又说了一遍。

“你别给我道歉！”Merlin吼道，肉饼从案板上飞起来甩到厨房的墙壁上，好像它自己有意识一样。“每一天，我都去阿瓦隆找你。一千多年来的每一天——其他人都离开了你！他们离开了我！”他感到眼泪从眼中喷涌而出，但他不知道为什么。他恨这些泪水。他恨Arthur。“你离开了我！全靠我自己！”他吞咽了一下，压住喉咙里的哽噎。

Merlin奋斗到了这一天的结束。到下班时，他几乎已经不眠不休地工作了二十四个小时，他知道他得想个办法填满他空空的钱包。他找到了一家当地酒吧，里面有个年轻女人在小口抿着梅洛葡萄酒[1]。她的名字是Julia，和一个卡迪夫的富有制作人订了婚，周末过来看望她的母亲。她说她的未婚夫是个好人：满足了她的一切幻想。Merlin朝她露出一个英俊的坏笑，然后，在女厕所的一阵简单快速的摸索和用了超自然力量的盗窃之后，她那枚硕大的钻石戒指跑进了他的口袋。他把它当掉，换到了足够填满钱包的钱。

他在一个旧音像店和Jack见了面，吸了点低劣的东西，但那奏效了。他感觉好多了。Jack跟他保证，Merlin刚刚吸的跟他朋友从格拉斯哥搞到的完全没法比。

“我今晚要去那儿拿我的那份，”他对Merlin说，“你想过去看看什么才是真正的好货吗？——跟我来。”

Merlin觉得这不是个坏主意。

他们坐火车去了格拉斯哥，到那儿已是凌晨。这一天的大部分他们花在了找供货商上，接着测了测他最顶级的海洛因。“只给你最好的。”他对Merlin说，而Merlin感谢他的方式是用沉睡咒语把他和Jack都放倒，在外套口袋里装了尽可能多的违禁物逃走了。

那一晚，他去了家俱乐部，找到一个长相英俊的家伙，他让他想起Gwaine——但许只是发型的缘故。男人邀请Merlin回了他的公寓，他们一起吸了一次，然后长得像Gwaine的家伙教会了Merlin什么叫真正的口活。[2]

早上，Merlin找到了男人的钱包，掏出了里面所有的钱——大概只有五十磅——然后把这些钱用在了回家的路上。

* * *

 

Merlin撞开门，脚步蹒跚地向里走去，他看到的第一样与他视线平齐的东西是Arthur的鞋。他试探性地向上看去，最终看到了Arthur瞪着他的脸和紧抱的手臂。Merlin露出一个纯真的笑容。

“愿意帮帮我吗？”

Arthur把手臂挥向空中以示拒绝，走向厨房。Merlin的微笑消失了，他最终逼自己站直身子，跟着Arthur走了过去。他能闻见饭菜的香味，模糊地意识到现在一定已经到晚餐时间了。

很好，Merlin想。他不记得上次吃饭是什么时候了。

“闻起来不错。”Merlin对Arthur说，他走向他，倾过身吻了一下他的脸颊，但Arthur从架子上拿了把菜刀挥向Merlin的喉咙，故意微微偏了一英寸。

Merlin几乎都忘了Arthur有多么擅长把弄刀锋了。就像骑自行车，他想——一辆Arthur从生下来就学着骑的致命锋利的自行车。

不过，这些想法没让Merlin的怒气减少分毫，这把刀被用在了他身上。他跳着退后。

“这他妈是干什么，Arthur！”

“这他妈是干什么？”Arthur重复道，声音里透着怒气。他发出了一声空洞的笑。“自己想想。”他把刀插在一块破油毡上，转身离开Merlin，从烤箱里拿出一块小肉饼。它在冷冻包里装着，很明显是给一个人吃的，但当Arthur把它放在橱柜上降温时，他看起来被它恶心到了。

Merlin眨眨眼。“你这是什么意思？”

“已经三天了，Merlin。”Arthur说，试图保持冷静，但他的手紧紧攥住橱柜边缘，指节发白。“你去哪儿了？”

Merlin看向他的鞋耸耸肩。“到处转转，”他说，“只是出个门。”

“我还以为你——”Arthur咬住嘴巴内侧阻止了自己。

Merlin嗤笑一声。“怎么？死了？别屏住你的呼吸。”

Arthur看起来被伤到了，他顿了一下，平稳地呼出一口气。“我做不到，Merlin。”最终他说。

Merlin感到整个房间的空气都被挤出去了。“做不到什么？”

“这个，”Arthur说，用食指在他们之间来回指了指。“你。我们。”

Merlin发出一声笑。Arthur很明显是失去理智了。“你是在和我分手吗？”他轻松地问。这个想法太荒谬了。

“是。”

Merlin的微笑垮了下来。这个字一下子让情况从可笑变成了恼人。

“不，”Merlin的声音发干，“你没有。”

Arthur咬咬牙。他已经做出决定了。“我很抱歉，Merlin。但这三天我查了很多资料——也想了很多。所有的戒断网站都说我需要向你发出最后通牒。”Merlin向他发出一声嘲笑。他这么做就是因为某个愚蠢的碍事网站？

“这就是最后通牒。”

他准备离开房间，但Merlin向Arthur伸出手。他的眼睛闪过金光，Arthur死死地停住了——僵在了原地。

“Merlin，让我走。”他命令道，声音由于用力发声而颤抖。

“你知道我等你等了多久吗？你有没有概念？”这不是个问句，“你现在就要这么走了？”

“Merlin。”

Merlin放低了他的胳膊，Arthur的身体松弛下来，但他没有走开。相反，他转过身面向Merlin。

“我很抱歉。”他又说了一遍。

“你别给我道歉！”Merlin吼道，肉饼从案板上飞起来甩到厨房的墙壁上，好像它自己有意识一样。“每一天，我都去阿瓦隆找你。一千多年来的每一天——其他人都离开了你！他们离开了我！”他感到眼泪从眼中喷涌而出，但他不知道为什么。他恨这些泪水。他恨Arthur。“你离开了我！全靠我自己！”他吞咽了一下，压住喉咙里的哽噎。

“你再次离开也不过是时间问题罢了。”他说，摇摇头。他无法再直视Arthur。他盯着工作台，房间里一片绝对的寂静，Merlin确定Arthur已经走了。

但接着他感觉到Arthur出现在他身边，抓住他的肩膀让他转过身。Arthur温暖的手掌覆在Merlin脸颊上，抬起他的头望进他的眼睛。

“我不想，Merlin，”他轻柔地说，“我不想在你需要我的时候离开你。”

“我需要你，”Merlin说，让泪水尽情流淌，“对不起。我需要你。”

他将双唇压上Arthur的，Arthur由着Merlin深深地吻他。

“对不起，”在这些绝望的吻中Merlin轻声说，无数遍地重复着“哦上帝啊，我需要你”，其中夹杂着“我会戒掉”的承诺，向 Arthur许下他不知道能不能履行的诺言。Arthur妥协了，他伸出手臂环抱着Merlin。

安全，Merlin 想。他感到安全。还有彻骨的寒冷[3]。

“留下来，”Merlin祈求道。他不能失去Arthur；不能再一次。永远都不要。

“来吧。”Arthur说，牵住Merlin的手，把他拉向走廊。

“让我们把你弄干净。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 梅洛葡萄酒（Merlot）：一种非常流行且价格较为低廉的红酒，梅洛是一种酿酒用葡萄，原产波尔多，是波尔多葡萄酒的主要用料之一。
> 
> [2]吸毒早期的症状包括性欲旺盛，但其实只是由于药物刺激产生的错觉，吸毒会让人产生幻想，有时候也会有性高潮的虚幻感觉。这就是为什么Merlin吸毒之后总是会找人上床，但上一章也提到，和Arthur在一起从来是不同的。
> 
> [3]吸毒的症状之一是忽冷忽热。


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur仔细检查了公寓的每个角落，成功找到了所有Merlin之前瞒着他的藏匿点。不到一天，所有和毒品有关的物件都被打包，和其他垃圾一起被扔了出去。Merlin不得不付诸极大的自制力，以免自己在Arthur睡了后去掘垃圾桶。

因为他已经有感觉了。

刚开始时是需要更多，他对此已经习惯了，但无法满足需求的想法让他如同困兽般不停踱步。更糟的是，头三天里Arthur一秒钟都不让他离开他的视线。当Arthur不得不外出购买食物或给Merlin买止痛药时，他会提前做好预防措施确保Merlin无法离开公寓。他换了锁，钉死了窗子——如果Merlin不了解情况的话，他会以为Arthur要把整个公寓都按上窃听器。

“你不如直接把我捆起来得了！”第二晚Merlin抱怨起来。

“不是个坏主意。”Arthur威胁道，于是Merlin闭了嘴。

现在已经是第四天了，Arthur出去了，参加他每周一次的酒吧球队的比赛。他一开始有些不情愿，但Merlin保证他会乖乖的。而且，他想动也动不了。他的整个身体感觉像是压在针尖上一样——他的肌肉空乏无力，他的骨头沉重不堪。他下午的大部分时间都把头泡在马桶里，让他感觉虚弱又空虚。上帝啊，他只想要这赶紧结束。整个过程。一切。

尽管汗水已从他乌黑的头发上流向额头，他的后背还是升起一阵寒颤，让他把兜帽上衣裹得更紧。没用：他无法摆脱寒冷。

不知道别的还能做什么，他爬进浴室，摸索到写着“热”的环形把手，把它拧到最大。滚烫的水让他的双颊变成火红色，几乎一瞬间就穿透了他的衣服，但那感觉很好。

隐隐约约地，他听见前门打开，透过湍急的水流他分辨出走廊的脚步声。

“Merlin？”声音从走廊传来，但Merlin喊不出声。热水渗进他的嘴唇，他只能发出几句杂乱的嘟哝。他的眼睛淡成金色，就像过去几日它们断断续续的样子，反抗着痛苦与疼痛——他的魔法在与躯体搏斗。

Arthur出现在门口，他穿着松垮的红色短裤，膝盖上满是泥巴和淤青。他把粗尼上衣从肩膀上脱掉扔到地板上，对着Merlin无助地眨眨眼。Arthur不知道要怎么办，而这比到现在为止所有的症状都更让Merlin受伤。

“冷。”Merlin透过打颤的牙齿磕磕巴巴地说，他向Arthur伸出一只颤抖的手，但Arthur没有牵起。相反，他爬进浴缸，坐在Merlin旁边的狭小空间里。一瞬间，他也浑身湿透，但没有抱怨水的温度。他的胳膊环过Merlin把他拉得更近，当Merlin把头靠在Arthur肩膀上时他抖得更厉害了。

“比赛怎么样？”Merlin轻声问。

Arthur的头歪向一边靠在Merlin头上。

“我们输了。”

他们就这么安静地坐了很久，比他们两个本来打算的都要长。等Merlin准备好了，Arthur把他擦干，给他穿上了最保暖的睡衣。他们在床垫上抱在一起，Arthur坚持Merlin应该喝点汤，但Merlin拒绝了——他知道如果答应了他一会儿会后悔的。所以作为替代，Arthur在电视上找了一部糟糕的电影，取笑它试图把Merlin逗笑。他很有耐心，Merlin的皮肤像火一般灼烧起来时他帮他脱掉睡衣，尽管一分钟后Merlin又再次感到彻骨的寒冷。在羽绒被下，Arthur像个毯子似的覆在Merlin 身上，轻轻咬着Merlin颈弯的皮肤，承诺这绝对是有史以来最黑暗的爱之轻咬。他轻咬吮吸，Merlin在Arthur背上发疯似的抚摸抓挠着，电影被抛在了脑后。Arthur趴在他身上进入了梦乡，他的唇瓣仍然贴在Merlin的肌肤上，Merlin微弱地呼吸着，期盼着永难到来的睡眠。

* * *

他醒了，一千年的人生记忆压在他身上，他发觉自己在这重压之下无法动弹分毫。

7:43AM，电子表上显示着这个鲜红的数字，Merlin知道他只睡了大约四个小时——不过也无所谓。他觉得如果他睡得好，那些回忆也会在他睡梦中生长蔓延。潜意识里，他知道那不全是糟糕的时光，但他似乎记不起来美好的了。

他凝视着Arthur的睡颜，仿佛有永恒那么久，看着他的胸膛随着每一次呼吸起起落落，Merlin记起那呼吸曾被从Arthur身上夺走。每一次眨眼，Arthur冰冷身体的画面都在他眼前闪过。

黑死病时期[1]有太多人们病死街头的画面了。伦敦大轰炸[2]时他眼睁睁看着伦敦变为一片火海。他看到炸弹被投掷下来，母亲和孩子们被枪杀，战斗机撞向楼房。他的骨头因为年迈和疲倦而疼痛，但他太过疲惫以致难以入睡。

八点多一点时，Arthur的眼睛倏地一下睁开了，在起床开始新的一天前，他花了三十分钟试图让Merlin讲话——或至少说个早安。Merlin那时并没有讲话的热情，在Arthur对着他耳语、爱抚过他小臂时发着呆。等Arthur走了，他只在擤鼻涕或对着Arthur昨晚放在床头柜上的碗呕吐时略微动弹。

到了下午三点，他再也忍受不了。先是这些思绪促使他吸点什么以免被逼疯，他感受到一种把它们全部移出脑海的需要——这份需要比以往任何时候都更强烈。Arthur永远都了解不了这些思绪是如何在Merlin脑子里盘旋的，但他必须去理解。

也许，只是可能，Arthur漏掉了什么。也许整个公寓并没有被完全清理干净。

Merlin把自己拽下床，蹑手蹑脚地走向走廊，同时疯狂地不停检查他的背后，确定Arthur没看到他。当他抵达走廊边缘时听见Arthur在厨房里走动，接着他溜进了洗手间。他盖上马桶盖子站在上面，然后开始在暖气管和天花板之间的缝隙里摸索。

什么都没有。

“靠。”他低声说。他本来很确定Arthur想不到要检查那儿。

他从马桶上下来，站在水槽边，不经意间在镜中看到了自己。他几乎认不出镜中回望着他的人，不知这和戒毒有多大关系。他感觉自己似乎是透明的，快要融入到这世界的背景和缝隙之中。如同在逐渐淡去。

他拉开镜子，开始在它后面的医药箱里翻找，胡乱摸索过药瓶和放创可贴的盒子。那里什么都没藏，但有一瞬间他想了下要吞掉多少片止痛药才能达到海洛因的效果。要多少片才能止住他的痛苦？

“你在干什么？”

背后突然传来的声音吓了他一跳，但他很快镇定下来，转过头看到Arthur倚在门框上。

“我头疼，”这只有一半算谎言，“在找阿司匹林。”

Arthur站直身子走进洗手间，他很快找到了放阿司匹林的小药瓶，把它放在Merlin掌心，同时投来怀疑的眼神。Merlin用自己最无辜的狗狗眼看着他。

“一定是漏掉了。”Merlin尴尬地说，为了展示给Arthur看，他用比平常需要的大得多的力气拧开瓶子，倒出两片白药片放进嘴里。

“观察一直不是你的强项，Merlin，”Arthur调笑道，他把镜子转回原位，“很高兴看到你起来走动了，”Arthur顿了一下，“今天感觉怎么样？”

“好多了。”Merlin回答得太快了，Arthur似乎没有信他。

“或许我们能让那变成真的。”他说，走到Merlin身后环抱着他。他搂着Merlin轻轻地左右摇晃，脸贴在他耳边。

Merlin从镜子里望着他。

“你为什么要这么做？”他在意识到之前脱口而出，“忍受我，我是说。”

Arthur看起来早就准备好答案了。“天知道你这么多年为我做的够多了。你肯定值得一些回报，”他贴着Merlin的皮肤说，“而且，我这么做是因为我爱你，我不想失去你。”

Merlin对着镜中他们的影像眨眨眼，但Arthur没有抬头和他对视。他很震惊，Arthur竟然还记得那些话[3]——更惊讶于他已经不记得了。

一个美好的回忆。

在他意识到之前，Merlin啜泣起来。他不想这样，但他太疲惫了，他停不下来。

* * *

 

到第六天，Merlin的烧退了，Arthur建议他们去公园散散步。他声称离开公寓一会儿会很棒的，但Merlin怀疑真正的原因是Arthur不知道在哪个网站上看到锻炼有助于康复。

这一天反常地温暖，而似乎城市里的每个人都有春日情结，尽管春天的到来还早着呢。Merlin和Arthur肩并肩在人行道上漫步，Merlin的胳膊揽着Arthur的腰，Arthur的手插在Merlin裤子后兜里。他们望着机灵的小孩子们穿着短裤或裙子，咯咯笑着跑来跑去，躲闪过沿着小路飞驰而来的自行车手。Arthur一度被草坪上的橄榄球比赛吸引住了。他们站在一旁看了很久，一有人得分就为他们加油欢呼。

到了中午，他们在小山上的一颗大树旁找到了一个安静的地方，拿出打包好的三明治大口咀嚼起来，Arthur高兴地看到Merlin的胃口回来了。Arthur放松地把头倚在粗糙的树干上，Merlin的头靠在Arthur大腿上。Arthur心满意足地看着人来人往，但Merlin只是凝视着Arthur，听着从山下传来的音乐声，小路尽头的吉他手正在慵懒地演奏。

他看到阳光让Arthur头发的边缘发光，一瞬间，那光亮似乎不是由阳光造成的，而是Arthur自己在散发光芒。Merlin 用眼睛描绘着Arthur下巴强壮的线条，轻轻勾起嘴角。有时他会难以相信Arthur真的回来了——他真的回到了他身边。他有时会觉得这是某个不正当的梦境，很快他就会醒来。毕竟，也不是第一次了。

他伸手抚摸着Arthur的脸颊，好像想要对自己证明，如果Merlin眨眼睛，Arthur是不会消失的。

“你犹如梦幻，你知道。一个完完全全的美梦。”他对Arthur说，Arthur低头看向他，对这些稀有的爱语感到有些惊讶，“我目睹过军队一见到伟大的ArthurPendragon就怕得发抖，溃败而逃，但我逃不掉，我试过——试了很多很多年。”

Arthur长久地望进Merlin的眼睛，Merlin回望着他，就像世上所有的色彩都在Arthur身上。

“你的烧一定比我想的更严重[4]。”片刻后Arthur说。

“一定是的。”Merlin赞同道，但他情不自禁地微笑起来。终于，他带着足够的信心闭上了眼睛。

 

* * *

“Merlin，”他听见声音从远处传来，感受到Arthur在温柔地抚平他的发丝，“Merlin，醒醒。我的腿麻了。”

Merlin呻吟着醒过来，张开沉重的眼皮，眼睛聚焦到Arthur的脸上，他正低头看着他。

他缓缓地坐起来，揉了揉困倦的眼睛。“我都不知道我睡着了，”他有气无力地说，“几点了？”

Arthur瞥了眼Merlin圣诞节送他的表。“四点多了。”

Merlin望向地平线，夕阳将尽，他皱了皱眉。阳光洒在皮肤上的感觉很好——久别重逢的温暖——他不想失去它。

在他后面，Arthur揉了揉Merlin的肩膀，双手在Merlin胸前收紧，下巴搭在他肩上。“你犹如梦幻，你知道。”他重复道，好像为说出此话已经等了数个小时，Merlin能听出他语调中的笑意。

他也微笑起来。“筋疲力尽才是我。”他说。

“是啊，你最近都没怎么睡过。”

Arthur不舍地松开他站起来，拍干净牛仔裤上松散的泥土。他向Merlin伸出手把他拉起来。

“走吧，”Arthur说，“让我们来为你沏一小杯茶然后上床好好睡一觉。”对Merlin来说这听起来像个计划。

他跟着Arthur在一片令人舒适的静谧中沿着小路走回去，看到公园里的其他人收拾好自己的东西慢悠悠地回家。自行车手下了车，小孩子们在某个暗处聚集玩乐，橄榄球比赛早已分出胜负。

当公园的门近在眼前时，Merlin看到了一小撮人聚集在喷泉旁，在他们中间的正是——

“靠。”Merlin低声咒骂道，急忙低下头移开视线，似乎这能让他隐身一样。

“怎么了？”Arthur皱起眉头问，“Merlin？你在干嘛——”

“没什么！只是——这边，我们绕远路吧。”Merlin试着说。

“为什么？”

“因为——”

“Merlin，嘿，伙计，是你吗？”

Merlin缓缓闭上眼睛做了个深呼吸，身体的每个原子都在祈祷他能让时光倒流。悲哀的是，他不能，于是他在脸上扯出一个微笑转过身。

“啊，Jack。”他说，友好地点点头，但确保自己保持了安全距离。

“我觉得是你，”Jack挑起一边嘴角笑着说，“伙计，你看起来不怎么好啊。你是病了还是怎么的？”Jack伸出手将手背贴在Merlin前额上，Merlin咬紧了牙关。透过眼角，他看到Arthur本能地将手伸向身侧，接着反应过来，攥紧了拳头。然而，在他采取行动之前，Jack收回了手。

“噢，Merlin，你在发烧！”

“那没什么。只是——有点生病，”Merlin快速答道，“你——你近来怎么样，Jack？”

Jack耸耸肩，笑容闪烁了一下。“啊，不太好。你瞧，这几日手头有点紧。最近欠了一大笔债。”

Merlin装做同情的样子，但他感到胃部抽紧了。“是吗？”

“是啊，”Jack重复道，“你还记得我在格拉斯哥的哥们，对吧？他不太高兴。说我欠他750——至少。”他吹了声口哨，悲伤地摇摇头。

Merlin挤出一声勉强的笑。“那么，我希望事情能解决好，Jack。但是，呃——你能怎么办呢？”

现在Jack狰狞面容上的微笑消失了。“是啊，你能怎么办呢？”

Merlin看了看他周围，注意到Jack身后的一大伙人，个个都摩拳擦掌准备干一架。在平常，Merlin确定他眨一下眼就能把他们全部放倒，但他还没有完全恢复。他有不比杀人机器逊色多少的Arthur，但他们寡不敌众。逃跑是最好的办法。他不想让Arthur因为他牵扯到这件事中。

“是啊，”Merlin说，向后退去，用拇指模糊地指了指出口。“回见。”

Jack一瞬间就逮到了他。他抓住Merlin的衬衫领子把他拉近，“听好了，你这个小兔崽子——”

但Arthur把Jack从Merlin身上拽下来，把他甩到了旁边的一棵树上。他把他按在粗糙的树皮上，小臂卡着Jack的喉咙，狠狠地瞪着他。Merlin看到后面的一群人往前迈了一步。

“Arthur！Arthur，停下!”他喊道，冲到Arthur身边抓住他的手臂，哄他放下手，“没关系，Arthur，别管了。”

Jack轻轻地咳嗽着揉了揉他的喉咙。“Merlin和Arthur，唔？”他声音嘶哑地说，“真可爱。圣剑在哪儿呢，陛下？”

Arthur皱着鼻子上下扫视着他。

Merlin又抚了抚他的胳膊。“好了，Arthur，”他轻柔地说，把他拉向出口。Arthur一边走一边回头继续瞪视着。

“那个人是谁，Merlin？”他们一走出那群人的听力范围他就质问道。

“没谁。”Merlin对他说。

他回过头看了那群人一眼，Jack正望着Merlin和Arthur沿着路远去——他在咧嘴笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]黑死病时期：指爆发于1346至1352年间爆发于欧洲大陆的鼠疫，是人类历史上最具毁灭性的瘟疫之一，造成了欧洲约750万至2000万人口的锐减。
> 
> [2]伦敦大轰炸：指在二战中纳粹德国对英国首都伦敦实施的战略轰炸，发生在1940年9月7日至1941年5月10日间，轰炸范围遍及英国的各大城市和工业中心，但以伦敦受创最为严重。一直到不列颠战役结束，伦敦已被轰炸超过76个昼夜，超过4.3万名市民死亡，并有约10万幢房屋被摧毁。
> 
> [3]Arthur说的“Also, I do this because I love you, and I don'twant to lose you”对应剧中513里Merlin对Arthur说的“I also do this because you're my friend, and I don't want to lose you”
> 
> [4]原文用词feverish，除了发烧还有狂热的意思，是个双关，“你的爱比我想象的更汹涌”


	6. Chapter 6

“她甚至都不跟我讲话——我的亲妈。上帝啊，这让我气极了！但我不怪她……”

Merlin看着这个女孩，表情因为嫌恶而扭曲。他甚至都不试图掩饰了。五个不同的人讲述了五个故事，每一个都和上个如出一辙，他受够这个互助会了。他来的唯一原因是Arthur说网站上保证了会分发蛋糕。但到目前为止，根本没有蛋糕的影子；只有糟透了的咖啡。

他慢慢向左扭头，Arthur坐在圆圈中他旁边的可折叠钢椅里。他目视前方，似乎正心无旁骛地听那个女孩讲话——专心听她讲的每一个字——但Merlin太了解他了，知道他早就神游天外了。看来有些习惯是难以改变的，即使是皇家的习惯也不行。

“这真是毫无意义。”Merlin蠕动嘴角说。

Arthur保持目光直视，露出一个礼貌的微笑。“集中注意力，Merlin，”他说，没有动嘴唇，Merlin不止一次地想知道他究竟是怎么练就这项技能的，“也许你能学到些什么。”

“你说会有蛋糕。”Merlin低声说。

“你总得想着你的胃吗？”

“不，现在我正想着我的头。如果我还得坐在这儿再多听一个故事的话，我就得对着它来上一下。”

等这个女孩不再絮叨了，一个温和的主持人说：“很好，Janet。你已经学会不总是责怪他人了。现在你得学着原谅自己。只有这样，你的母亲才能原谅你。”这个男人穿着白色的有领衬衣，最上面的扣子没系，似乎是为了散发出“我们同病相怜”的信号。他脚上穿的米黄色的拖鞋让Merlin想尖叫。他在自己盘起来的腿上放了个笔记本，每次抖腿时都会跟着晃动——而且，要命的是，Merlin想不通那个笔记本是干嘛的，因为那人从来没在它上面记过一次。

他在电影里看到的治疗师都胜过他，而这很能说明问题了。

“也许你们有人想要帮帮Janet？”Clarkson但你可以叫我Jim医生说，扫视着围坐的人们，“今晚还有人愿意分享自己的故事吗？”

Arthur用胳膊肘使劲戳Merlin的肋骨，Merlin恨恨地看了他一眼。

在圆圈对面，有人清了清喉咙。“呃，我愿意，”他说，Merlin不知道自己是否应该感到感激，因为他不必要么说话要么自杀了，因为有其他人将要这么做。

Clarkson医生看向说话人。“James，今晚能看到你回来真是太棒了。各位，这是James参加的第三次集会了,你们当中有些人应该对他很熟悉了。”人群中响起一片稀稀拉拉的掌声，Merlin因为一阵难以言喻的尴尬捂住了脸。

“James，请继续吧。”治疗师做了个手势示意James开始。

James羞怯地向四周看了看，但没和任何人有眼神接触。“嗯——这是我戒掉的第四周了，情况真的变得很艰难，好吗？我的大部分朋友也都是瘾君子，对吧？现在我再也不能和他们讲话了——嗯，我还没找到什么伴儿，你知道？有一天我去了我们之前常逛的酒吧，想看看他们是不是还在那儿——因为我不仅仅是为了毒品才和他们一起的，对吧？他们真的是我的朋友！”他听起来明显在辩解什么。“不管怎样，他们在那儿，但我没去烦他们，你懂？他们看起来似乎都很生气——由于有人对他们做了什么还是别的事。他们在计划怎么处理这件事，而我忍不住想——嘿，我本来可以加入他们的，只要……我不知道。不管怎样。我猜我只是真的很想念他们——”

Merlin实在受不了了。他按住椅子从里面跳出来，以尽可能快的速度走向双扇门，尽量不让自己的步伐太像爆发力十足的冲刺跑。没错，他注意到了当他站起来时Arthur惊讶的表情，而且他感到Clarkson医生——如果他真的是个医生的话——在他往外走时目光一直追随着他：但他就是没法坐在那儿再听一个荒唐又哭哭啼啼的故事了。

一到走廊，他就四处找寻指明出口的指示牌。它指引他顺着走廊走，Merlin看到走廊尽头有亮光。啊，但那太远了，而且他每走一步这个过道似乎都在向他挤压过来。在身后，他听到双扇门再次打开，他迅速躲进了男士洗手间以防被发现。

太晚了。

在他喘匀气、在房间里找到一扇能逃跑的窗户之前，门打开了，他在镜子里对上Arthur恼怒的目光。他露出个无辜的笑脸。

“Merlin，你觉得你在干什么呢？给我回来！”

Merlin发出一声小小的、被卡住的笑声。“没门！Arthur，我发誓，如果我再听到那人用那种居高临下的语气多说一句话，我就把他变成一只蝾螈！”

Arthur翻了个白眼。“他没那么糟，Merlin。”

但Merlin才不听。他正处于咆哮模式，开始像个困在小笼子里的野兽般在水槽和小隔间之间来回踱步。“那所有那些可怜兮兮的故事呢？噢，呜呜！‘我的丈夫离开了我’，‘我的父母把我赶出家门’，‘我那该死的 **仓鼠不愿意接近我** ’！”他看出Arthur试图掩饰住被逗乐的笑容，但他继续下去。“ **我不关心！** 这到底能怎么帮到我？根本不行！它是用来让我生气的。”

他停止踱步，做出决定。“这不适合我，Arthur。我们会找到别的方法的。”

Arthur自然会提出抗议，“很多人都很信赖这些集会，Merlin。你只需要放下成见。”

“不，我需要缩减午饭。”

“也许如果你分享了你的故事……？”Arthur提议道。

Merlin翻了个白眼。“哦，没错。‘嗨，我叫Merlin。我是从卡梅洛特来的一千岁的老巫师，还吸海洛因上瘾。我吸毒是因为一把在龙息里淬的剑杀了我男朋友，亚瑟王，但没关系，因为他死而复生了。事实上，他现在正和我在一起呢。挥挥手打个招呼吧，Arthur。’是的，你说得对。这会进行地很顺利。他们会要么觉得我在戏弄他们然后报警，要么把我送到疯人院。”

Arthur无法反驳。“好吧，没错。也许你不用说得那么详细——”

“ **而且** 这儿没有蛋糕！”不知怎的这成了压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，但不管怎样这都不重要了，因为这些大喊大叫让Merlin相当疲惫。他垮下肩膀，发出一声轻柔的呜咽。“我们可以走吗？”他哀鸣，“我只是觉得你和我最好单独应对这件事。”

Arthur放下交缠在胸前的手臂，将双手一边一个搭在Merlin肩上。“拜托再给它一次机会吧，”他乞求道，“就到这次集会结束。如果你还是 **这么** 恨它的话，我们就再也不来了。”

Merlin垂下目光轻咬下唇思考着。“如果我照做会有什么奖励吗？”他问，挑挑眉毛。

“会有的，”Arthur让步了，“你会得到奖赏。”

Merlin深吸一口气摇摇头。“我不知道。听起来不是让人很有动力啊。”

Arthur翘起嘴角。“那也许先来个预告？”

Merlin的目光落到Arthur唇上，他拥上前去，在他们唇齿相交时发出细微低吟。没过多久这个吻就变得火热起来，再没过多久Arthur就开始在Merlin身上摸索，把他推向成排的水池。

Merlin抬身坐上水池边，两腿环绕上Arthur的腰，Arthur在Merlin颈间尙未消去的吻痕上努力耕耘着。Merlin解开Arthur的皮带扣，手顺着他牛仔裤的后面一路向下游移。

就在他开始在Arthur身上磨擦的时候，他听到洗手间的门吱嘎作响地打开了，他们双双扭过头，双目圆睁，唇瓣还闪着水光，看到Clarkson但你可以叫我Jim医生全身僵硬地站在那儿，手还放在门上。他直勾勾地盯着他们，一动不动。

Merlin为了憋笑不得不咬住舌头，但还是抹不去脸上的傻笑。

Arthur把脸移得离Merlin远了点，试图以此使自己镇定，努力忽略他们被当场逮住的事实。他清了清嗓子，朝那个呆住的治疗师点点头，“晚上好。”

医生抿紧嘴唇也点点头，“晚上好，先生们。现在是分发零食的休息时间。”

“噢，这样啊。太好了，”Arthur若无其事地说，“我们刚才还在想会不会有 **小蛋——糕** 呢！”Merlin紧了紧他抓住Arthur屁股的手，让他身不由己地向前晃动了一下。他恼怒地瞪了Merlin一眼，但Merlin仍旧看着治疗师，声色未动，就像什么事都没发生过一样。

沉默片刻之后，Clarkson医生关上门走进了一个小间。他一消失在门后，Arthur就迅速回过头转向Merlin说，“ **回家。** ”

Merlin乐意之至。

* * *

 

“ **哈** ！哈哈！”

当他们跨过公寓的门时，Merlin仍在毫无顾忌地大笑着。他转过身望向看起来不太开心的Arthur。

“闭嘴，Merlin。”他抱怨道。

“噢，别这样！即使是 **你** 也不得不承认这有点儿搞笑！”Merlin边笑边说，“你跟他说什么来着？”他拿出模仿Arthur的最佳表演，“‘晚上好’。喔，你说对了，Arthur：那真是 **有趣** 。我们应该 **每** 周都去！”

Arthur闭紧眼睛，“我们 **再也** 不去了。”

“噢，上帝！他现在可能会觉得他是世界上最糟糕的治疗师了。我们说不定会让他做噩梦呢！”

“Merlin！”

“他现在可能正在家坐着，苦思冥想自己到底哪里做错了。做爱——在他的集会上！ **你能想象到吗？** 他可能正在考虑辞职呢。噢！你觉得今晚之后 **他** 会需要一个治疗师吗？”

“这不好笑。”Arthur说，但他现在也在大笑。他尖锐地指了指Merlin，“你真是我的肉中刺。”

Merlin大跨一步迈向他，手掌按在Arthur胸前，“哦，也许得等会儿。”他说完走向厨房，在冰箱里摸索着。

言归正传：“好吧。我们什么都没有了。看来得去趟商店买点东西了。”

Arthur疯狂地摇摇头，“噢不！至少二十四小时之内我都没脸见人了！”他说，面颊微微发红，Merlin觉得十分可爱。

Merlin站起身关上冰箱门，“那我一个人去就行了。”

Arthur的脸沉下来，“我们不能叫个外卖吗？”

“ **不要！** ”Merlin坚持道，好像这主意十分荒唐似的，“我们需要一顿盛宴——用来纪念没吃上蛋糕。还有亵渎互助会。”他走进客厅回到Arthur身边，用胳膊环抱住他，“我会买点牛排——你的最爱。还有一瓶上好的红酒。”

“呣，”Arthur说，低头望他的眼神几乎可以用饥渴来形容，“我们买不起一瓶上好的红酒。”

但Merlin才不听，“我们可以挥霍一次。你不是国王吗？红酒在你的工作描述里写着呢。交给我吧，与此同时你可以换上件更舒服的衣服。对了，说起更舒服，我的意思是什么都别穿。”他在Arthur唇上飞快地落下一个吻。

“去商店然后径直回来？”Arthur问，为这主意心动了但仍有些担心。

Merlin扬起一只手掌，另一只放在胸前，“去商店然后径直回来，”他承诺道，“不会为任何事停留——绝不顺道干别的。”

他再次啄了啄Arthur的嘴唇……

“你相信我吗？”

……一次又一次。

“我相信你。”

“很好。我去去就回。”

Merlin转身离去，Arthur玩笑般地拍了拍他的屁股，Merlin向后轻踹了下Arthur的胫骨。然后他出了门。

当他走到漆黑一片的停车场时，他听到Arthur在上方叫他的名字。Merlin转过身，望向四楼处Arthur模糊的影子。

“我们没有肉汁啦！买些回来。”Arthur冲下面喊道。Merlin手臂挥舞出夸张的花样，深深地鞠了一躬。Arthur翻了个白眼摇摇头，但这个幽默举动还是让他的嘴角微微上扬。

Merlin看着他的剪影消失在通往他们公寓的走廊上后才继续出发。

* * *

 

Merlin走回公寓门时胸前抱着一个大大的纸袋，纸袋顶部遮住了他的部分视线。他没指望能设法掏出钥匙打开门锁，但当他碰到门时，发现似乎不必费心那么做了。Arthur又留门微掩，此时此景下不管他承不承认，Merlin内心暗暗感激，用脚把门抵开。

“我买到了牛排，你可以一会儿再谢我，”他喊道，用脚扣住门在身后关上，走向厨房，“不过他们没有肉汁了，你得想想别的办法，陛下。”他举起袋子放在操作台上，露出了一个颇有成就感的笑容。

但Arthur没有回应他。

Merlin挑起眉毛。“Arthur？”他呼喊道，向旁边挪了一步看向客厅。Arthur也不在那儿，而且他听不到Arthur在公寓里走动的脚步声。

他感到呼吸卡在了喉咙里，试图说服自己Arthur可能只是出去跑步了——但在他心底某处有种隐约的刺痛感。他后颈上汗毛竖立起来，感到魔法在皮肤下涌动，做好准备随时出动。

“Arthur？”他再次喊了一声，音量弱了些，走向客厅。他转过弯进入走廊，眼前所见让他难以呼吸。

Arthur躺在地上，一只手抓着把菜刀搭落在身旁，另一只手捂住心口。暗红色的液体从他手指的间隙中源源不断地流出，从胸口淌下浸湿了他的衣物，在他身旁的硬木地板上汇成一滩。

“ **Arthur** **！** ”Merlin尖叫一声，瞬间扑倒在Arthur身边，膝盖在血上打滑。他的心脏剧烈跳动，几乎无法清醒地思考，他最先做的就是用双手捧住Arthur的脸颊。此时，他想起Gaius带他做过的基础训练，他检查了Arthur的脉搏。

他还活着——但仅仅是奄奄一息。

“Arthur——Arthur，醒醒，”他恳求道，Arthur的眼睛颤巍巍地睁开了。

“Merlin。”他沙哑地说，声音因为疼痛而颤抖。

“没事，没事，”Merlin安慰他，努力赶走语调中的惊慌，“我会治好你。”他把Arthur 的手从心口移开，更多的血涌了出来。他简短地查看了下伤口。“你中弹了，”他喘息道，大吃一惊，但很快收拾好了情绪。

他双手交叠盖住伤口重重下压，用意念将所有力量都集中在指尖。咒语吟出，他的眼睛闪过耀眼的金光，色彩微粒萦绕直到回归平日的蓝色。他瞥了一眼Arthur，但他丝毫没有好转。

“不，不不不不，”他说，双手再次覆上Arthur的脸颊，红色染脏了那陶瓷般白净的皮肤。他如坠冰窟。“不要再来一次。不要离开我，Arthur。坚持住！我会救你的！”

泪水从眼框中喷涌而出，他从Arthur身旁站起来冲向电话，快速按下999。


	7. Chapter 7

外科医生把他挡在手术室门外，尽管他痛恨这么做，但理智告诉他不要进去碍事。也许这些医生能做的比他的魔法更多。毕竟，医疗技术在过去一千年飞速发展，而魔法却日渐衰落。他必须得相信有什么能救Arthur——某种凡间之物——但也许只是绝望而已。

他在候诊室来回踱步了几个小时，双手压在唇间，如同在静默祷告。他胃里不舒服，恶心得无法咽下不新鲜的薯片和大厅里自动贩卖机里的糟糕咖啡。他坐立不安，在警察找他录口供时几乎说不出话——反正他知道的也不多。他们去公寓收集证据了，但Merlin拒绝离开医院，直到他知道Arthur平安了为止。

一位重症监护医生进入候诊室时已远远过了午夜，Merlin注意到散落在座椅间的每张担心的脸都转向了她。在医生走向Merlin后他们绝望无比地移开视线，而他感到房间里的空气忽然消失不见了。

“他情况很稳定，”医生告诉他，Merlin松了口气，“暂时。”

**哦，她为什么一定要加这句话？**

“那颗子弹破坏了他心脏中的多条血管，但很幸运主动脉都没有受到损伤……”

“我能见他吗？”Merlin急切地问。

医生抿起嘴，向他露出了一个最专业的怜悯表情，“他还在昏迷中呢，先生。”顿了下后她告诉Merlin。

Merlin咬紧牙关移开目光，试图忍住眼泪。

“这不是个坏事，”医生试图安慰他，“我不会用好话骗你：什么情况都可能发生，但我们现在能做的就是确保他舒适。等他醒来我们就能确定更多了……”但她的声音中有一丝艰涩。

“ **如果** 他醒了，”Merlin理解了她的意思，但医生什么都没说，“我能见他吗？”他再次问道，语气更加坚定，而这次这几乎算不上个问句。

* * *

 

仪器器平稳的滴滴声充斥了房间，成为某个病人不时的咳嗽声和员工低语的背景音。安静弥漫在无菌环境中，Merlin却感到肮脏。

他被带领着穿行过迷宫般的病床走向Arthur，四周清醒的面孔追随着他悲伤地走过。Arthur被扔在这里，和这么多人挤在一起；他甚至都没有自己的房间。Merlin想要尖叫，想摇醒领路的护士。

这绝不是国王应该呆的地方。

见到Arthur的第一眼让他不得不停下脚步。他半躺在病床上，他们为他换上了绿色的病号服，一条相同颜色的毯子半盖在他身上。连在他身上的仪器发此起彼伏的哔哔声，但Merlin不知道究竟哪一条属于心脏监护仪。有太多线和管子插在Arthur身上让他难以确定。

护士向Merlin露出一个定是强制规定的简短笑容，起身离去并拉上了床帘。

Merlin呼出一口不知何时屏住的气，走向Arthur身边。他抬起手，在Arthur胸口上方徒劳地徘徊着。他想触碰他，但却担心会造成更多伤害。因此相反，他将座椅拉得离床更近了些，瘫倒在里面。

他静静地坐了片刻，只是望着Arthur的胸口起起伏伏，然后起身向前，双肘撑在膝盖上。

“你会没事的，”他说，更像告诉自己而不是Arthur。反正他也不觉得Arthur能听见他的话——真的。“你 **会** 。我会确保你没事——就像我一直做的那样。”他握住Arthur的手，十指相交，“一定要挺住，Arthur。求你。你敢——”他无法让自己说出那个字。

“等你醒了，我会教你你想知道一切。这次不会再是学习指南了。我保证。而且你可以问我任何烦人的问题，只要你喜欢，傻瓜。我会告诉你一切。”他感到泪水在眼眶中聚集，但他微笑着，“我来教你怎么坐地铁，好不好？再进一步：我来教你怎么开车。你一定会喜欢的！我们会从这个城市搬走，就我们两个。我们在别处买一片农场，自给自足——就像你一直梦想的那样——我们每个周末都去骑马。那一定能让你感觉很自在，对吧？就像过去一样。我们还会去纽约。哦，Arthur，你觉得伦敦已经够大了？等着瞧……”

他的呼吸颤抖起来，“我知道这都是我的错，你可以全都怪我身上，但是你不能……我们才刚刚开始。”

他的笑容淡去了，他发现自己很难吞咽。

“Arthur？”他满怀希望地唤道。没有回答。他不知道自己在期待什么，他在内心诅咒自己竟然为希望辜负了他而感到惊讶。

他缓缓地合上眼睛，感到泪水无声地涌出，顺着脸颊流下。他人生中的第二次，一种认知如钝器般敲向了Merlin。王者Arthur Pendragon可能随传说千古流芳，但他也仅仅是个人：由单薄如纸的肌肉和易碎的骨铸造而成。而正因为此Merlin甚至更爱他。

“只是别——别 **死** ，”他悄声说，“拜托，别再让我经历一次。我觉得这次我挺不过来了。”

“抱歉，先生？”他身后传来一个声音，Merlin飞快地擦干眼泪，扭头看向护工。“探望时间结束了，”他继续道。

Merlin花了点时间才明白他的意思，但他抗拒地摇摇头，“不，我不能离开他，”他斩钉截铁地说。

“我很抱歉，先生，”护工无辜地说，“只要有任何变化我们都会马上告知您的，但您现在什么都做不了。我们会确保让他——”

“ **舒适** ，”Merlin打断他，仿佛这个词是毒药，“是的。”

他回过身转向Arthur，他看起来比这几个月来任何时候都更安宁祥和，Merlin站起身。

“我很快就会回来的。”他许下诺言，飞快地倾下身，在Arthur发际线处留下一枚吻。“我爱你，你个白痴，”他在Arthur耳边低语，“醒过来，我会每天证明给你看。”

恍惚间，他觉得他看到Arthur的嘴角向上微扬了一下，但也许只是他的错觉而已。

* * *

 

Merlin把钥匙插在锁眼中拧了拧打开门，暗自咒骂着它在关键时刻却没有锁住，接着走进了一片死寂的公寓。Merlin面带愠色穿过房间时，不知怎的感到里面似乎更冷了：随着前行的每一步，这儿越来越没有家的感觉。终于，他穿过走廊，目光落在了他找到Arthur的地方。现在那里已经清理干净，没有任何曾经有人在此处停留过的证据，不管是Arthur还是几小时前挤满房间的警察。

Merlin缓缓起身，Jack匆忙站起来冲向门口。刚走到房间另一边，他就转过身面向Merlin，鼓起所有的勇气虚张声势，因为他一定得强辩到底，就像那些好寻衅的孩童。

“是啊，你不会只埋我一个人的，”他快速地说，试图不表露出他事实上有多害怕，“好好准备你男朋友的葬礼吧！”

Merlin举起手掌，Jack没做停留摔上门跑了。

公寓再次陷入死寂，Merlin孤身一人不知道要做些什么。他感到泪水上涌，咬紧牙关艰难地吞咽，试图把眼泪憋回去，却是徒劳。他平稳了下呼吸，从门口离开走进厨房。他没有胃口，但他知道自己该吃点东西了。

这时他的脚踩到了地板上某个柔软的东西。他低头看向这个物体：是Jack丢掉的极小一包海洛因。他凝视了它很久，嘴巴微张，脑海中一片空白。空白，除了一句话一直在脑中盘旋：

好好准备你男朋友的葬礼吧。

他忍不住发出一声啜泣。在那一刻，他对Arthur的命运深信不疑。Arthur要死了——再一次。而这一切都是Merlin的错。再一次。皆因Merlin的傲慢，Merlin的决定，Merlin做出的选择——或是他没做出的。他要困在这死循环里多久？

Merlin崩溃地摊在地上，脸皱成一团。他让眼泪肆意流下。“哦上帝啊，Arthur，都是我的错！”他呜咽着，手指捡起那个塑料的小包。透过朦胧的泪眼他低头注视着它。

他撕开了包装。

* * *

 

没过多久Merlin就重拾旧习，尤其是现在Arthur又不在身边；但至少这次他不必再去湖边了。他每天都坐在Arthur的病床边，直到陪护告诉他太晚了必须离开。很快日子一天天过去。有时他会读些东西给Arthur听——一本书，一份报纸——有时他会给他讲一个他在漫长等待时经历的冒险故事。其余的时间，他只是静静坐着，期盼Arthur能醒过来回到他身边。

就他所知，情况没有什么变化，但最终Arthur从重症监护室转到了普通的昏迷病房，他终于有了自己的房间。医生向Merlin保证这都是好事，但这并没有让Merlin的精神受到多少鼓舞。不过另一方面，Arthur现在有了隐私，这意味着Merlin不必再担心别人的目光。他可以尽他所能用魔法帮助Arthur，他希望魔法与传统医术的结合能帮Arthur更好地恢复。

与之前一样，他发现自己每天都提着一口气，为命定的结果做好准备。他一直觉得自己仿佛走在针尖上。

当然毒品可以帮忙缓解痛苦。一旦夜色降临，在护士把他从病房里赶出来之后，他会径直奔向新购买的藏匿物，然后慢慢进入欢乐幸福的睡眠，但他很少在他和Arthur共享的床上那么做。他受不了再待在那间公寓里了。与此同时，时光被拉长得宛若永恒。

那是一个周二的清晨，他接到了电话。


	8. Chapter 8

白墙簇拥的走廊长如数里，路上的灯几乎闪盲了Merlin的眼睛，他拼尽全力奔跑着。他的心提到了嗓子眼，几乎要确信这只不过是一个超现实的梦境，但他终于抵达了正确的房间。

Arthur被上倾的病床支撑着坐了起来，他的手臂伸向房间一角，正漫无目的地拿着遥控器在电视上的日间节目中换来换去。他胳膊上的管子少了很多。事实上，现在只有一根输送透明液体的管子，以及一个连接心脏检测器的夹在手指上的夹子。看到他，Merlin带着难以阅读的表情短暂地站定在原地，难以相信眼前的一切。

感觉到房间里多了个人，Arthur向门口望了一眼，一个大大的笑容点亮了他的面容，和Merlin的整个世界。

“Merlin，”他简单地喊道，Merlin猛然微笑起来。他觉得自己的胸膛可能会在重压下化为碎片。

“Arthur，我简直——”，他结结巴巴，小心地走到Arthur床前，"我简直不敢相信！”

Arthur没有讲话，继续快乐地凝望着Merlin。Merlin想要伸出手摸摸他——只是为了向自己证明这是真的——但他被渴望击败了，他扑向Arthur，将他搂入怀中，继而瘫倒在他身上。

“哦上帝啊，Arthur！”他说，声音因短促的哽咽而破碎。接着他意识到Arthur仍然连在一个想必十分重要的机器（应该是世界上最重要的一台机器）上，Merlin惊慌地跳开了。“哦上帝啊，Arthur！”他重复道，疯狂地搜寻着他可能带来的伤害，语调中担心更深，“对不起！”

Arthur只是轻笑出声。“没关系，Merlin。”他保证道，但Merlin并没有信他。鉴于Merlin的表情，他说：“真的！这只是输液——全是生理盐水，他们告诉我的。”他皱着眉坐起身，Merlin本能地伸出手撑住他的背帮他起来。“除了不太能动，”Arthur嘟哝着继续说，“所有的医生都说我完完全全没事了。我甚至不需要更好（more-fine）了，显然。”

Merlin笑出了声，坐在床边的椅子上，“是吗啡（Morphine），Arthur。”他爱恋地摇摇头说。

Arthur点头，“吗啡，没错。无论如何，他们解释不了。很明显，我的情况应该糟糕多了才是，”他冲Merlin有感染力地一笑，“我想我该为此谢谢你。”

他上下扫视着Merlin，表情突然严肃起来，“你怎么样？”他问道，仿佛知道有些事不对劲。

“担心得要死，”Merlin承认道，决定不说出他一直在扎针的事实。

Arthur似乎已经满足于这个回答，“别那么像个女孩子，Merlin。”

而Merlin想要拥抱他——久久地抱紧他。

“好啊。”Arthur说，显然看出了他的想法。他张开双臂，邀请Merlin过去，“过来吧。”

Merlin站起身，犹豫地咬住嘴唇，仍旧害怕会弄坏什么；但他找到一条安全的路线，在窄小又不舒服的床单上侧卧下来。他的头枕在Arthur胸膛好的那侧。Arthur伸手把他抱在怀里，Merlin即刻感受到Arthur的温暖传遍他全身。

他们就这样呆了很久：Arthur面无表情地看着电视，Merlin用指尖描绘着他病人服上的图案，听着Arthur平稳的心跳声；直到晚些时候一个护士进来，告知他们Arthur该休息了。

“我现在就在好好地休息着呢！”Arthur抗拒着，但她根本不买账，因此Merlin不得不把自己从Arthur怀里扯出来，字面意义上，并且保证他晚些时候会过来。不管怎样，这可能是最好的办法了。

Merlin已经开始感觉紧张不安了。

* * *

 

 

Merlin一有时间就来看Arthur，当他不在Arthur身边时，他至少每二十分钟给Arthur打个电话，确认他一切都好。他确保Arthur有足够的食物，枕头被拍软了。他基本上又回到了仆人的角色，尽管Arthur保证医院的护工已经很能干了。实际上他用来描述他们的词是“可爱”。他甚至说有个护工总是不时地偷偷给他带一块蛋糕，这让Merlin只有一丁点的吃醋。

Merlin把一天中的大部分花在了新工作和溺爱Arthur上，但同时他夜晚的主要活动仍然是吸上一次，支撑他度过明日。然而一周之后，Arthur回到了他们小小的家，Merlin知道晚上溜走一下就变得更困难了。

Merlin知道Arthur最终会发现的，他怀疑全盘供出会比被Arthur抓个现行更易令人接受——但谈话却被一拖再拖。他总是穿着卫衣或长袖衫，使得Arthur看不见痕迹。毕竟Arthur仍在康复当中，他不想让他担心。

除此之外，上次Merlin让Arthur坐下向他吐露秘密时，他差点就永远失去Arthur的信任了。不，这个特殊的谈话最好留到以后。

然而，Arthur在家里住并没有让Merlin的生活更简单些。随着时间的流逝，Merlin越来越害怕让Arthur离开他的视线。因为Arthur需要他。他需要Merlin来保护他。Merlin离开了他两次，哪一次他都差点撑不过来。事实上，Merlin觉得第一次Arthur其实没有撑过来，这就更加说明他不能再犯同样的错误。

有时，他好几天都不会吸上一次，而Arthur如果知道他是Merlin堕落的原因的话，他本可能会很享受这个事实。Merlin依然是很有决心的，他总是能找时间嗑上一口，在Arthur睡着后，或在他有足够的信心去上班时。

“你不用一直这么做，Merlin。”一天晚上Arthur对他说，之前Merlin拒绝去买晚饭，因为这意味着要留Arthur一个人。他总是催着Merlin去做点能转移注意力的事情，因为这对他有好处。“我真的没事。医生甚至说下周我就该回球队了。”

“我才不关心医生怎么说，”Merlin回答，“他们不知道外面多危险。我差点就再失去你一次了，我不会让类似的事情再发生。”

Arthur会意地摇摇头，“你没有差点失去我。”

Merlin发出一声被噎住的声音，“我有！你怎么能这么说呢？”

“因为我知道，”他扬起头倚在沙发顶部，凝视着墙壁，就像他能看穿它一样，“我没在死去。不是那种感觉。”

这激起了Merlin的好奇心。Arthur之前从未谈论过那天——他从未提到过他的死亡，而尽管很多问题在Merlin脑海里反复闪现，他也从没追问过。

“那是什么感觉？”他轻声问，不想把Arthur从这个问题上吓退。

Arthur暗自叹了口气，绷紧了下巴，陷入沉思之中。“就像在黑暗中蹒跚前行，”他最终说，“寻找着蜡烛、火炬或是一根点燃的火柴——寻找太阳。声音。任何事物……但是你找不到。死亡不像众人想的那样发生在瞬间；它发生在一段时间里。你不知道你要找寻光明多久，但感觉像是你已经在那里待了生生世世。”Merlin望着Arthur失焦的眼睛，认真倾听着他说的每一个字。

“接着，终于，你不再找寻了——但不是因为你放弃了，或是太累了无法继续，”他继续说，“而是因为你的一切开始逝去，直到你再难记起光明究竟为何物——不再介意你为何寻找它。你只是变成了黑暗的一部分。你让它完完全全地吞噬掉你，然后你感觉……”

“什么？”Merlin催促到，或许有点过于渴望。

Arthur眨眨眼回到现实中，他又一次地回到这个房间了——回到这个世界。“我不知道，”他说，比之前随意了些，“什么都没有。然后，很明显如果你是我的话，一切刹那间又涌了回来，你在湖边醒来，已是千年之后。这真挺让人震惊的。但是这次一点都不像死亡，”他耸耸肩，却无法直视Merlin的眼睛，“这只像一次沉睡。”

Merlin研究了他很久，他的嘴微张，千丝万缕未说出口的思绪翻腾，他却无法组成连贯的语句，“Arthur，我——”

“我饿死了，”Arthur突然插进来，双手拍膝站了起来，“我们点外卖好了。中餐怎么样？”

Merlin 艰难地下咽，停顿片刻点点头。

* * *

 

随着日子一天天过去，Arthur的身体渐渐好转，而Merlin的身体却江河日下。一天晚上，Merlin盘腿坐在床单上，把他颤抖的双手藏在腿下，Arthur在他身边安静地阅读着。

“他们在这里面提到了你好多次，Merlin。”他突然间打破寂静，把Merlin吓得一跳。

“什么？”他困惑地问，转过头看了看书的封面。哈利波特。Arthur最近听到了很多关于这系列的信息，有一天他决定自己实在厌烦了老听不懂其他人的引用。“那不是真的我，你个傻瓜，”Merlin对他说，“那是假的我。传说中的我。人们期望中的Merlin。”

“嗯，很明显，你有一个爵士团，”Arthur调侃到，用膝盖轻推Merlin，轻轻地笑着，“真是盲人领路啊。”

Merlin低头看向自己的双手，“没想到你会这么喜欢一本讲巫师的书。”

“喔，我爱死巫师们了。”Arthur纠正道，把书页折了个角放在床头柜上。

Merlin扬起一边眉毛，“真的？”

“不，”Arthur承认。他坐起来，下巴担在Merlin肩头，“只爱一个。”Merlin忍不住害羞地笑了。

Arthur把Merlin搂在怀里，开始在他颈弯处轻啄，Merlin试图把他推开。他知道事态会发展成什么样，但他承受不了脱掉衬衫露出胳膊的后果。

“你需要休息。”他对Arthur说，但Arthur固执极了。

“唔。我在休息呢。”

Merlin感到皮肤一阵刺痛。Arthur发出的声音让他拒绝不了，他觉得亲热一番是不会有什么危害的。他侧过脖子迎合Arthur的吻，很快就翻过身面对着Arthur。他揽住Arthur的脖子，后者仰回到床上，开始摸索Merlin内裤的松紧带。

Arthur的手搭在Merlin窄窄的背部，手掌根粗暴地上下摩挲，感受着Merlin的每一节脊椎。这让Merlin完全迷失了自我，他一路向下，拉扯着Arthur运动长裤的腰带。

“那么，继续啊。”Arthur挑衅道，Merlin的手顺着Arthur的裤子蜿蜒向下。当Merlin修长的手指裹住Arthur的分嬍身时，Arthur的眼睛忍不住后翻，这景象让Merlin轻笑出声。没过多久他就在Merlin手中变大起来。

“我们应该让你昏迷得更频繁些。”Merlin咯咯笑着。

“闭嘴，Merlin。”

Merlin紧了紧手指。

“Merlin！”

“你活该！”

但当Merlin加快了节奏时Arthur还是把他拉得更近了些。他的脸埋在Merlin肩膀上，轻咬着他的锁骨，仍旧发出着快乐的嘟哝声——他的手仍在Merlin衬衫上上下摩挲着。他开始向Merlin手中冲嬍刺，抓住Merlin的髋部交换位置，现在他在上面了。Merlin让Arthur推开隔在他们之间的布料，他的手指在Arthur胸膛上的伤疤上轻轻抚摸：一个是之前的子弹造成的，另一个则来自于Mordred的剑。

当Arthur在Merlin胸膛上耕耘时他的身体颤嬍栗起来。Arthur的嘴唇从Merlin的乳嬍头移到小嬍腹，使得Merlin把手指插在Arthur的发间。他在Merlin肚嬍脐下方种下一枚吻，抬头对上Merlin的目光，冲他诡秘一笑。这对Merlin来说已经足够了：他知道Arthur会好好利用他的嘴唇。

但突然间Arthur的眼睛瞥向一侧，他的眉毛结在了一起。

“Merlin。那是什么？”他问，Merlin的心脏停止了跳动。

Arthur跪坐起身，Merlin坐起来，尽量靠近床头，只为了拉开他们之间的距离。

“什么？”他笨拙地问，抱起双臂，弱弱地试图藏起Arthur已经看到的景象，“没什么。什么都没有。”

Arthur向前伸出手，Merlin试图把他打开，但他捉住了Merlin的一只手腕，把他的手臂扯过来。他的眼睛睁大了。

“这只是疤痕，Arthur。”Merlin尝试道，但Arthur不蠢。他知道旧疤和新伤之间的不同。

他放开Merlin的手腕，仿佛那染上了某种疾病。“真不敢相信。”他轻声说。他语气中带着深深的轻蔑，锐利的眼睛没有和Merlin对视。他下了床，急匆匆穿上运动裤，把枕头夹在腋下出了门。

“Arthur，你要去哪儿？”Merlin叫住他。他爬到床边抓住Arthur，但Arthur把他的手甩开了。

“睡沙发。”他简短地回答。

“噢，别这样，Arthur。别犯傻了。”Merlin请求道。

Arthur怒斥回来：“你保证过，Merlin！”

“明天早晨我们再谈，”Merlin柔声道，眼中溢满绝望。他挤出一个笑容，“回到床上来。”

Arthur扬起手让他住口。“够了，”他命令道，摇着头，“够了。”Merlin绷紧下巴。“我现在没法看你，Merlin，”Arthur说，他冲出了房间。

Merlin望着他的身影消失在走廊上。

* * *

 

闹钟炸成了零碎金属和弹簧组成的碎片雨。他不是故意的，但他晚上真的没睡好，而对于叫醒人来说，持续不断的哔哔声似乎是一种极其暴力的方式。炸掉闹钟只是出于本能反应。

Merlin呻吟着，转过身摸向Arthur，但他的手掌只碰到了床那头冷冰冰的床单。他睁开眼睛，凝视着空位，不知怎的有些困惑。他本来很确定夜里的某个时候Arthur会恢复理智，回到床上。Merlin把床单从身上掀下来，走向客厅。

“Arthur？”他甜甜地喊道，但是没有得到回答。他在走廊转角处转过弯，呈现在眼前的是一间空荡荡的房间。沙发垫子因Arthur的翻来覆去变得错落不齐，但除此之外，没有任何迹象表明他曾经在那儿呆过。

Merlin马上知道有事情发生了。

他跑回卧室，从床头柜上抓起手机打给Arthur。待机声一直响着，直到他被转接到Arthur的语音信箱。Merlin暗暗咒骂着拉开抽屉，发现一大批Arthur的衣服不见了。衣柜也一样，Merlin拨开自己悬挂的衣服疯狂的搜寻着Arthur的。然而，Arthur的训练服和运动包也消失了。

“不，不，Arthur。”他喘息着，大脑就是拒绝相信事实。

他冲向盥洗室，打开医药柜，发现自己的牙刷孤零零的呆在架子上。这让他的胃翻腾起来。他再次抽出手机，狠狠地按下Arthur的号码。这次只响了两声就被转接到语音信箱。

“Arthur你在哪儿？”他命令道，呼吸卡在喉咙里，“现在停下。这太荒谬了，Arthur。别这么做！”他深吸几口气，颤抖的手指插在头发里，“我明白了，好吗？你已经把你的意思表达得很清楚了。现在回家。”他按下挂断按钮，把手机放在水池边上。

“他会回来的。”他大声说，但他并没有完全使自己相信。

他紧握着水池边缘，盯着镜中的自己。他的黑发乱成一团，黑色，更加衬托出了他皮肤的苍白。他凝视着那对回望向自己的凹陷的眼睛。

“他会回来的。”

* * *

 

几个小时过去了，Merlin懒得去为今天的轮班请假——好像他在乎似的。他唯一在乎的就是那个他梦寐以求却没有打来的电话，Merlin为抱有希望咒骂着自己。

到下午两点左右，他吸了一次，在意识到Arthur不会打回来之后，他感到怒气上涌。怒火中烧中，他抓过手机，按下HOME键，锁屏被点亮了，是他和Arthur的合照。上帝啊，他恨照片中他们两人脸上的笑容，他想毁掉这部手机，但相反地，他解开锁屏，按下Arthur的号码。再一次地没有人接。

“操你的，Arthur！我打来的时候接你那天杀的电话，混蛋！”他对着话筒吼道，“怎么，你觉得你能就这样收拾东西走人吗？在我为你做的这一切之后？好啊，那你最好别回来了，因为我受够了！你听见我说的话了吗？我说这一切结束的时候，Arthur，那就真的结束了！而且你甚至没别的地方可去，去你妈的，你这个自大的混球！在没有我的世界里生活吧，祝你好运！”

他真希望这个时代手机还没出现，那样他就能在挂电话时把话筒甩到座机上，但他只能物尽其用，狠狠地按下挂断按钮。这一点也不解气，因此他大吼一声，把手机扔到了房间那头。

到了晚上，他开始忧虑不安。担心、负罪感和怒火在他的心中交织着。没过多久，负罪感占了上风，他停止踱步，再次拿起了手机。

“Arthur？”在语音信箱的录音结束后他轻柔地说，那还是他帮Arthur录的，“求你，Arthur。求你接电话。我之前说的那些没有一句是认真的，你知道的。”他强迫自己露出一抹微笑，“我很抱歉，好吗？我需要你。求求你回家。我们可以谈谈。听着，就——就告诉我你在哪儿，我去接你，行吗？随时都行，等你准好了；我会等。就，求你。”他咬住下唇，深吸一口气，“我爱你。”他对Arthur说，挂掉了电话。

他在黑暗中垂下头。Arthur没有打来。


	9. Chapter 9

球场里的人正渐渐离去，输掉比赛的球员收拾好自己的物品向公园外走去，球迷拍着他们的肩膀以示支持。梅林注视着情侣们手拉着手，边走边把头依靠在对方的肩膀上。

亚瑟的队赢了，毫无悬念。他们很少输，梅林觉得亚瑟作为他们的队长对此一定贡献不少。亚瑟有技巧能挑选和训练出最棒的人——这些人会永远追随亚瑟，如同地球是因他一己之力而转动一样。梅林之前见过这种景象，他知道这不过是历史重演罢了，历史总有这种趋势——只是现在是在球场而不是战场。这里的伤亡少得多，过会儿每个人都会笑逐颜开并喝上一杯，但二者在精神上是一致的。

几分钟前亚瑟和他的队友进入了公园的换衣间，Merlin饥渴地徘徊在门前等他们出来。他双手插在夹克口袋里，边等边蹭着鞋底的泥土，他倚在墙边，藏在阴影里。突然，水泥小屋的金属门砰地一声打开了，一群男人一涌而出，都在开心地讨论着球赛。这些人是亚瑟的新朋友，如果梅林没有忙着嗑嗨的话他可能会认识他们。

也许历史并不总是丝毫不差地重复过去。

梅林看着人们走开，他转向门口，看见亚瑟从里面出来，心提到了嗓子眼，但亚瑟并没有注意到梅林就站在他一步远的地方。机不可失。梅林从墙边站直身，跟在亚瑟身后一两步远的地方，轻轻地喊了一声他的名字。

亚瑟僵住了，他转过身，“你想要什么，梅林？”他顿了下，冷冷地说。

“想和你谈谈，”梅林无辜的说，“已经四天了。”

“是啊，而你还没把头扎马桶里呢，这说明四天还不够。”亚瑟回答。他重新调了调搭在肩膀上的包带，又走了起来。

梅林在身后跟着他。“我给你发了十几条留言。”他说，试图把话题转回来。

“我收到了。”

“那你也不回电话？”

亚瑟没有回答。

“你住在哪儿？”梅林再次尝试着，“和你某个队友住一起？”

亚瑟恼怒地叹了口气，转过身面向他，梅林停了下来，“梅林——”

“我只是想确定有人照顾着你。”梅林保证道。

亚瑟咬着嘴唇内部，移开视线。“我住在路尽头的酒吧里。”他最终说。

梅林哼了一声，“你 **什么** ？你哪来的钱？”

亚瑟鄙视的看着他。“不花钱，”他说，“酒吧经理和他妻子在在那儿住。我告诉他们我愿意在客户走后清理桌子，以此换一个容身之处。他们答应了而且——你为什么这么看着我？”

梅林忍不住大笑着，但他的目光惊奇地探寻着亚瑟，“没什么，只是——人们现在不这么做了，亚瑟。用劳动力换住处。没人能值得如此信任！”

“噢， **他们** 值得，”亚瑟反驳道，“他们是好人，梅林。这世上不只有坏事，你知道。”

梅林翻了个白眼，“没错，就好像你有 **多** 丰富的经验似的。”

亚瑟摇摇头，再一次走开了，但梅林抓住他的胳膊，拉他转过身，“听着，亚瑟，我不是来吵架的。”

“那你来这儿干嘛，梅林？”

梅林笨拙地挪动着双脚，他柔和地说“来带你回家。”

“我不回去。”

亚瑟再次走开了，梅林眨眨眼，不得不小步追上他。他在亚瑟面前活泼地倒走着，而亚瑟尽最大努力无视他。

“亚瑟，这太蠢了，”梅林理论道，“你这么做就是因为你浏览的某个网站。他们知道些什么？”

“很明显，知道的比我多。”

“还有这份工作是怎么回事？说真的？你？工作？我能照顾好你，亚瑟，就像我一直做的那样。”

亚瑟对上他的视线，“你得先照顾好自己，梅林。”

梅林停下了，亚瑟从他身旁挤开，他试着不要回头，肩膀变成一条顽固的直线。梅琳扭过头，看着他越走越远。

* * *

 接下来的几天，他们仅仅通过短信交流。或者说，梅林给亚瑟发短信，求他回家或责骂他不回家，这取决于他体内的海洛因含量。亚瑟每天仅仅回复一次，就在夕阳西下之后，而且每次内容都是一样的：

**“拜托今晚不要碰。”**

梅林从没听过他的话。

到了第八天，梅林受够了这种交流方式了。他已经给了亚瑟足够时间重新考虑，他一定要把他带回家，即使需要用上踢打和尖叫也在所不惜。

他冲进那个小酒吧，眼睛扫视过分散在小间里、蜷缩在酒水旁的顾客。亚瑟不在他们中间。看到吧台，梅林艰难地走过去，抓住擦亮的木材。

一个三十左右、痞里痞气的英俊男人正在用块湿布擦干啤酒杯上的雾气。他向梅林露出一抹耀眼的微笑，“来点儿什么？”

“我有话对亚瑟说。他在哪儿？”梅林问，直戳重点。

酒吧的脸立刻垮了下来，“那么， **你** 是哪位？”

梅林翻了个白眼。他没时间浪费在这儿。“好吧，那么是在楼上？”他不耐烦地猜到，指指天花板。他注意到酒保身后有个楼梯井，绕过吧台向那边走去。

男人抓住他的衬衫。“你以为你在干嘛，老兄？”男人生气地说，把梅林扯得离楼梯几步远。

“我需要和亚瑟谈谈，”梅林重复道。他设法把脑袋伸得离楼梯够近，大声喊道：“亚瑟！”他模糊地意识到酒吧另一边的谈话声渐渐消失了，所有人的注意力都聚集在他身上，但他并不怎么在乎。

“亚瑟不在。”那人告诉他。

“胡说，”梅林说，考虑着用魔法把男人的手从他身上移开。

“ **亚瑟** ！”

“他 **不在** ，”男人坚持道，“现在，是你自己 **走开** ，还是我打电话叫警察？”

梅林用冷酷的眼神瞪着他。从他还是个男孩起他就为亚瑟而战了，他现在也不会停下——尤其是面对什么酒吧老板。“我能像捏虫子似的把你捏碎，”他近乎耳语地威胁道，直视着男人，“所以我建议你别碍我的事。”

“ **梅林** ！”

梅林和酒保视线同时转向楼梯间顶部，亚瑟站在那儿。

“亚瑟，感谢上帝，”随着亚瑟从楼梯上匆匆走下梅林轻叹道。他把自己从酒保手中拽出来，“放开我！”

“我会把他赶走，亚瑟。”酒保保证道，梅林向他抛出几记眼刀。

“不好意思。你算老几？”梅林向他啐道。

亚瑟抬起手阻止了梅林：“不用了，没关系，Andy。谢谢你。”他迅速环视了下房间，看到所有人都毫不闪避转头看着这出闹剧。他扭过头看向酒保，用更低的声音说：“抱歉。我会处理好的。这不会再发生了。”

Andy点点头回去工作了。同时，亚瑟转向梅林把他推向楼梯，让梅林稍微绊了一下。“走。”亚瑟命令道，梅林不需要他说第二次。

亚瑟领他穿过狭窄昏暗的走廊进入里屋，把门在他们身后关上。梅林审视着他的四周。这是一个单间——小小的，带着一个脏兮兮的窗户。廉价的头枕上放着一个双人床，一个布满灰尘的梳妆台立在一边，顶部挂着一个没有边框的镜子。

天哪，这真是亚瑟住的地方吗？王者的陨落啊。梅林心中一小部分因此感到满意。

“你 **究竟** 以为你在做什么？”亚瑟生气地说，“说真的，梅林！袭击一个酒吧老板？你看不出这大错特错吗？”

梅林的血液因这些话而沸腾了。亚瑟为什么要护着这个人？

“哦， **Andy** ？”梅林说，语调中透着恨意，“现在我知道你为什么决定要留下来了！他自制力真强啊，那个 **Andy** ！”

亚瑟看起来被羞辱了，“梅林！他有 **妻子** 了！”

梅林甩过头，发出一声毫无笑意的大笑，“ **你不也一样** ！”

“ **梅林** ！”

然而接着亚瑟捂住脸深吸了一口气平静下来。他的目光落在梅林身上。“你还在嗑药吗？”他问道，如同在撕下一块创可贴。

梅林紧了紧下巴，难以置信地摇摇头，“这不是我过来的原因。”

“你。还在。嗑药吗？”亚瑟又问了一遍，梅林都能听出句中的标点。

“当然了，我一直在嗑！”梅林喊道，举起双臂，“你把我一个人留在公寓里了，亚瑟？你还能期望怎样？”

亚瑟双手合十放在嘴唇上陷入思绪之中，走向了床。他坐在床边，身体前倾，但一开始什么都没说。梅林好奇地望着他。片刻之后，亚瑟直起身子。

“不要对我说这个，梅林。”他轻声说。

“说 **什么** ？”梅林透过牙缝问。

“说这是我的错，”他说清楚，“因为这 **是** 我的错。”

梅林对着他眨了会儿眼睛，瞠目结舌。“ **什么** ？”最终他用被吓哑的声音问。他尝试着保持敌意，但实话实说，他的怒气正逐渐散去。他来酒吧是为了用强制手段逼亚瑟回家，现在的情况可完全不在他意料之中。

亚瑟沉重地吸了口气，向梅林的方向挥挥手。“我怪自己，对于发生在你身上事，”他说，“对于你现在的样子。”

梅林不敢相信自己的耳朵，“亚瑟，不。这不是——这不是你的错。”

“这就是！我只是试着去帮你但是——这一切最初都因我而起，”他抬起头，眼睛红了，“你在这儿等我等了那么久。看看这对你造成的伤害。如果我当初更信任你就好了……如果我没有把告诉我你的真实身份变得对你来说那么难……那么也许——”他揉着眼睛。

“不，亚瑟。”梅林温柔地说。他坐在床上，紧挨着亚瑟，“这是我的决定。 **我的** 命运。是我去的水晶洞——”

“为了 **我** 。”亚瑟打断他，梅林没法否认。亚瑟低下头，“对不起，梅林。”

梅林摇着头，“你没有什么——”

亚瑟把嘴唇压向梅林打断了他，透过轻轻地啜泣绝望地吻着他。顷刻之间，梅林意识到他是多么地想念亚瑟。亚瑟感觉起来很温暖。而且安全。

片刻之后，亚瑟中断了亲吻获取空气，梅林的前额抵着亚瑟的，呼吸着彼此的气息。梅林在亚瑟唇上落下几枚轻吻，之后亚瑟捧住他的脸颊加深了亲吻。

梅林把手叠在亚瑟手上，拉他倒向了床单。

* * *

 

晨光透过窗户倾泻而出，缓慢地让梅林醒来。他把睡意从脑袋中摇走，舒展了下肌肉，感觉暖洋洋的。他转过身面向亚瑟，不得不蜷缩得离他更近了些，因为床实在是太小了——不是说梅林在抱怨这个。清晨的阳光亲吻着亚瑟的皮肤，使其看起来几乎在发光。

“早啊，”梅林懒洋洋地说，幸福地微笑着。他很确定，昨晚酒吧里的几乎所有人都知道这个早晨对于梅林来说是多么美好，而且他很惊讶Andy，或者不管他叫什么，竟然没有半夜上来抱怨噪声太大。

他在亚瑟赤裸的胸膛上印下一枚吻，透过眼睫毛抬头看着他。亚瑟没有回应。他双臂交叉枕在头下，面无表情地盯着天花板，梅林向上瞟了几眼，想看看上面有什么如此吸引人。就他观察到的来说，什么都没有。

他缠绕在亚瑟身上，手臂搂住他的腰，一只脚搭在亚瑟脚踝上，向亚瑟强壮的身体靠的更近了些。“你知道，我们家里的床单要舒服的多，”他说，在亚瑟身上种下更多的吻，“所以，你觉得怎么样，嗯？我们回去吧。我今天没有轮班。我们可以在床上呆一整天——就像我们过去常常做的那样。”他亲吻着亚瑟的下巴线条，“答应我。”

亚瑟沉重地叹了口气，引起了梅林的注意。

“梅林，”他开始道，“昨晚——是一个错误。”

梅林用手指在亚瑟胸膛上画着圈，“那么，我们做了三次也是个错误喽。”

“你知道我什么意思。”亚瑟厉声说。

梅林停下手上的动作，胳膊肘撑着趴起来，笑容突然间从他脸上消失了。“不，我不知道，”他说，眼睛在闪光，“你什么意思？”

“我的意思是，我不能一直这么做了，”他说，聚集起所有的力量终于对上了梅林的眼睛，“虽然这让我很难过，梅林，但是我们不能在一起了——直到你弄清楚你到底想要什么。”

“我 **知道** 我想要什么，”梅林对他说，“你。一直都是你。”

“还有嗑嗨，”亚瑟提醒他，“但你更想要哪个？”

梅林张口，但没有答案，因此亚瑟坐了起来。

“你最好离开，梅林。”他说，向门点点头。

“但是，亚瑟——”

“ **求你了** 。”亚瑟乞求道。

梅林不知道要说些什么。他盯着亚瑟的下巴凝视了很久，最终摇着头钻进被子下。他不想离开亚瑟，所以他以最慢的速度穿着衣服，一边一直注视着亚瑟。但亚瑟一直盯着自己的手。

当他实在没有别的借口继续待着时，他穿过亚瑟身边，在他身前徘徊了会儿。亚瑟没有抬头。

“你会打电话吧——如果你改主意了？”梅林丧气地问。他点点头，努力使自己安心，“你会打？”

梅林看见亚瑟下巴紧了紧作为回答。

他俯下身在亚瑟脸颊上落下一枚吻，想着他是否应该赌一把运气吻吻嘴唇，但他决定不这么做了。最好给亚瑟空间让他想清楚。

在出去的路上，他扭过头看向亚瑟，绝望地期盼着亚瑟能回心转意，邀请梅林回到床上。梅林屏住呼吸，但他的愿望没有实现。他一言不发地走了出去。


	10. Chapter 10

梅林的目光扫过卧室，最终落到床单上。床铺过了——床单上几乎没有一丝褶皱，窗帘被拉开，阳光把床单和枕头晒得暖暖的。接着他离开了房间，在盥洗室短暂地停留了一下，确保没有忘记牙刷、剃须刀或其他一些傻乎乎的必需品，人们太过经常地把他们视为理所当然的物品，却总是忘记带。但是医药柜被完全地擦拭干净了，里面只有一些止痛药和一盒避孕套。

他走过走廊，指尖在墙上划过，手掌无意识地在某一点轻按，就在不久前他和亚瑟曾抵在那儿做爱。他很小心地没有踩在一块地板上，在他的想象中那里仍被血红色覆盖着。

厨房也很好。他检查了第二遍然后是第三遍，仔细到他不会在夜里担心起水壶或是炉子是否不小心没关。

一走到客厅，他就踌躇着徘徊到了咖啡桌，把一小张叠好的纸重新调整了一下，位置放置得刚刚好，这是他今天早些时候放在桌上的。接着他从口袋里掏出手机，把它放在纸条旁边。

最后，梅林走向出口，把他的皮夹克从衣帽架上取下来，悲伤地注意到亚瑟的仍然没有挂在旁边。他重重地叹了口气，穿上夹克，目光再一次逡巡过房间：镶框的照片，混合风格的家具，混乱的角落。很久以来这个地方是家，但是现在这里感觉陌生而冰冷——就像他不属于这里一样。

梅林拿起老旧的帆布背包甩到肩上，将公寓抛在了身后。

* * *

 近一月来的第一次，他踏进这所公寓，把门在身后关上。眼前的房间寂静无声，阳光穿过窗户照射在闲置的家具上，灰尘颗粒在阳光中漂游。

亚瑟轻轻斜了下头。他有一周半没有听到梅林的消息了，看起来他似乎一直不在家。他开始担心了。

“梅林？”他喊道，但回答他的只有寂静。

他走进公寓，脚步声轻轻地回响，检查着空荡荡的厨房、无人使用的盥洗室和放着一张整洁的床的卧室，看起来有些时候没人在上面谁过了。他掏出了手机，在联系人名单里按下了梅林的号码。

几秒钟后他听到梅林熟悉的铃声从门厅那头传来，亚瑟顺着歌声走进客厅，看到梅林留下的手机在咖啡桌上以自己的震动频率舞动着。他挂断了电话。

亚瑟放轻脚步走向桌子，坐在桌边沙发上，审视着桌面上的物品：几本杂志，一个遥控器，一个旧茶杯——都是些寻常的东西。然而，在桌子的正中央，梅林手机旁边，有一片叠起的纸，上面只有一个加下划线的字母，是梅林的字迹。

A．

亚瑟拿起这片脆弱的纸张，在手中翻转了几次，胃里开始打结。

“你去哪儿了，梅林？”他喃喃道，想着他是否还能得到答案。如果梅林不想让别人找到他，亚瑟知道没人能找到。

一阵好奇涌入心中，夹杂着几丝害怕和恐惧。他颤抖着吐了口气，打开信：

“ _A——_

_我不知道你多久后才会回家，当你读到这封信的时候，我可能已经离开很久了。我心底的一部分梦想着在我写下这些话时你能夺门而入，让我停下。你总能让我停下，亚瑟。你总能让我思考。我知道是谁开枪打了你——我祈求你能为此原谅我。在负罪感的重压下，我几乎谋杀了他，但我知道你不想让我成为那样的人。我当时想杀了他；我现在仍想。我从来不像你这么高尚，亚瑟。但你把我拉了回来。_

_我是你多年前认识的那个梅林的鬼魂，但不要因为我现在的样子责怪你自己。因为我本可能再多等上一千年——再加一千年，永无尽头。这是我命中注定，而且即便这不是我的命运，我也会这么选择。我会选择你，每一次。我会为你做任何事，亚瑟，但有些事我必须为自己而做。这就是其中之一。_

_所以，我要离开这座城市了。我不知道要去哪儿或者什么时候回来，但回来时我会变成一个更好的人——你值得的人。也许我会去寻求些必要的帮助，再一次变回你能认得出的那个人。也许未来有一天，我能重新与你认识的那个伊尔多男孩相仿：那个男孩在卡梅洛特找到了归属。在你身边找到了归属。_

_或者我可能损坏得太严重修不好了，但我已经开始再一次相信自己了，因为你相信我。也许这就够了。我希望如此。我希望……_

_我希望，我的老朋友，这一次你能等我。_

_你的，直到生命尽头，_

_M”_

亚瑟把信读了一遍又一遍，直到他记住了每一个字，每一处标点，字母曲线处的每一个颤抖。最后，他坐回沙发上，倚靠在扶手边，双手紧握在唇边陷入了极深的沉思之中，以至于到最后脑中变得一片空白。他凝视着不知伸展到多长的寂静，寂静也注视着他。

然后，Arthur Pendragon等待着。


	11. Chapter 11

**六个月后**

梅林合上他塞得过满的帆布背包，如果他没有稍微地欺骗了物理定律，这个背包也许是不可能装得下那些物品的。说真的，他并没有带很多东西：衣服，一些生活必需品，还有其他的一些他一路上收集的东西——基本上他能背起的东西都带上了，这对他来说并不难。这么多年的经历使他习惯了轻装上路。

门外传来轻轻的敲门声，梅林抬头瞥了一眼，以为会看到一位医生或是微笑的护士，想在送他走之前送他一些智慧箴言——但出现在眼前的人却完全在他意料之外。

“亚瑟，”他对着门口的人眨眨眼，“你来了。”他大脑一片空白，只能说出这一句话。

亚瑟似乎困惑了一下。“我当然来了，”他回过神说，但似乎还有些不确定，“有——有医生给我打电话让我来接你。日子错了吗？”

“不！”当然了，梅林该知道医生会给亚瑟打电话的。他毕竟把他填作了紧急联系人。呃，不是说这世上梅林还有别人可填，他短暂地想了下亚瑟是否还跟他一样。

他上下打量着亚瑟，把他的样子记入脑中。他比半年前晒黑了点，似乎也更瘦了，但梅林并也不确定。

“只是……我没想到你会来，”梅林腼腆地说，还带有一点悲伤，“不是说我会怪你。我——”

“梅林，”亚瑟打断他，离梅林上次听见他叫他的名字已经过去如此之久。没人能像亚瑟那样呼喊他的名字，似乎它天生为亚瑟而生，只能为亚瑟所用。对梅林来说它听起来如同梦幻。

亚瑟向房间里迈入几步，“任何事都没有来接你更重要。”

梅林冲着地板砖微微红了脸，再次抬起头对上亚瑟的蓝眼睛。“你过得怎么样？”他大声问了出来，胃中因期待的答案紧张地皱成一团。

亚瑟耸耸肩，似乎在说他没什么可抱怨的。

“还在酒吧工作？”梅林试探地问。

“嗯。我现在是调酒师了，”亚瑟对他说，“安迪和露西一直对我很好。”

“这太棒了！”梅林说，真心为他高兴，尽管欢快的语气是强迫出来的。

亚瑟没有注意到。“是啊，而且我现在在一所小学当足球教练。”他说。

梅林的眉毛挑到了发际线，“真的？”

他点点头，看起来很为自己骄傲，“我酒吧球队的一个哥们——凯文——是个老师，他们需要一个新教练。他说想不到还有人比我更合适了。”

梅林冲他微笑着，“我真替你高兴，亚瑟，”他说，他是真心实意的，不过：“看起来你终究是不再需要我了。”

亚瑟的笑容晃动了下。“我会永远都需要你的，梅林，”他保证道，梅林不知道说什么好。

停顿片刻，亚瑟继续道：“不过你过得怎么样？戒毒所。这可是一大步。”

梅林拖着脚步走了走。“花了够久才来到这儿，”他轻描淡写地说，但亚瑟没有听出来。谢天谢地，他不会追问梅林来戒毒所之前的冒险旅程了——或者，至少暂时还没有。

“但你来到这里了，”亚瑟说，“这非常勇敢，梅林。”

实际上，梅林确实感觉很勇敢，但不是因为戒掉了海洛因。那在他宏伟的事件计划上不算什么。但是，在他记忆中的第一次，他为自己做了某件事——不是为亚瑟。他为自己而活。这感觉像一个开始，而他已经记不起这是什么感觉。太久以来，他仅仅知道结束。

梅林红着眼睛抬头看向他，他看见亚瑟艰难地吞咽了下。

“哦上帝啊，亚瑟，”他声音沙哑地说，“过来，你个傻瓜。”

他们缩短了彼此间的距离，以从未有过地力度紧紧地拥抱在一起。谁都不想放手，因此他们对彼此静默地承诺着，再也不离开。

“我一直在想念你。”亚瑟对着他的头发耳语道，梅林把脸埋进亚瑟的肩膀。亚瑟的味道一下充斥心间，不知怎的他感觉更温暖了。

他闭上眼沉浸在亚瑟的味道中，享受着两人的碰触。“我也一直在想你。”他承认道。

等他们分开后，亚瑟的笑容咧到了嘴角，而这是有感染力的。整个房间都被点亮了，而且梅林发誓窗外阳光从云层中穿透而出——这一切都是因为亚瑟的笑容。

因为，当他微笑时，他在闪耀。

“你觉得我们先离开这儿怎样？”亚瑟提议道，捡起梅林的背包甩在肩上。他的脸因意料之外的重量扭曲了。

“哦，不，亚瑟，别，”梅林说着，要接过背包，“它很重。我来拿——”

但是亚瑟敏捷地躲开了他。“不，我来拿！他说，语气也许比他打算的重了点。梅林举起双手退回去，作投降状，但他忍不住咯咯笑起来。曾经有过那么一段时光亚瑟总是把所有的包都扔给梅林。

亚瑟看起来很满意，因此梅林放下了手。“那么……回家？”他满怀希望地问。

亚瑟点点头。“回家。”他确定道，“不过不是现在。我们有一个预约。我们要先去郊外见一个房东。”他充满希望地探究着梅林的表情。

一个真正的家，完完全全属于他们的，在那里，城市的灯光会在他们的后视镜里闪烁。一个静谧而树木葱郁的地方，他们会身负贷款，但夜晚头顶上会有繁星点点；那里有懒散的周末，他们无事可做，因此待在床上一整天；那里有恼人的邻居，养着爱叫的狗儿和太多的孩子，总是一窝蜂地挤进他们超大的面包车。那里有亚瑟。

对梅林来说这听起来很不错。也许是时候再次爱上这个世界了。

“而且，”亚瑟说，笑容耀眼，“这就像你说的：我们才刚刚开始呢。”


	12. Chapter 12

梅林站在一个废弃的停车场，双手插在外套口袋里，拖着脚步踱来踱去。每天一到这个点他总是有些神经紧张。

他感到手指旁传来一阵震动。他掏出手机，是亚瑟的短信：

**“径直回家。”**

梅林翻了个白眼。亚瑟担心过度了，虽然他觉得也不是毫无道理。

一辆车小心地靠过来，梅林转过身作了登记，正好在车开走前透过彩色的玻璃车窗看到了自己的模样。他对着眼前所见轻轻地笑了笑。过去八年他变老了些——和亚瑟一起——在内心深处他知道这是自己最后一次变老了。梅林低头看着鞋子。这有种陌生的悲伤感，一种几乎是甜蜜而苦涩的感觉。他在这个星球上已经行走了一千多年，然后突然之间时间已经所剩不多。

他还剩下一生的时间，他知道最好充分利用。

远处传来一阵遥远的铃声，几分钟后，成百上千的孩子从校门蜂拥而出，有的边聊天边找到了自己的校车，有的爬进街边停成一排的斯巴鲁车和面包车里，有的年龄稍大点的孩子则蹦蹦跳跳地自己走着回家。梅林看到一个黑发小脑袋，对着那个孩子挥挥手。那个男孩用带着酒窝的微笑回了他，向朋友们挥手告别，然后欢快地跑向梅林。

“嗨，爸爸！”他喊道，梅林蹲下身让男孩跑入他的怀中。拥抱结束后，梅林揉了揉男孩的头发，望进他大大的绿眼睛。绿色，遗传自代孕生出他的母亲，露西——安迪的妻子。现在看来，亚瑟说得对：世界上还是有好人的。

“好了，威尔（Will），”梅林说，“学校怎么样啊？”

威尔消极地耸耸肩，梅林嗤的一声笑着站了起来。

“艾米莉亚（Amelia）呢？”威尔问。

艾米莉亚：他们两岁的小公主。私下里，梅林很高兴她没有继承露西任何的外貌特征。他爱她金色的头发和他从未见过的如此之蓝的眼睛——就像她父亲一样。实际上，亚瑟此刻可能正趴在她的婴儿床旁做鬼脸逗她呢。梅林无法因此责怪他。这孩子美丽极了——真真正正是个国王的女儿——而且，天呐，等她长成亭亭玉立的少女之时可够他俩忙的了。

“在家呢，和爹地在一起。”

威尔的眼睛一下子亮了起来，“爹地在家呢！”

梅林点点头，牵住威尔的手向人行道走去，“是啊。他今天不上班。他们在家等我们呢。”他们转过弯，向一片房屋走去，梅林问道：“你今天过得怎么样？”

威尔皱着眉，胆怯地看向一边，梅林感到心向下一沉。

“威尔？”他叫道，突然间严厉了起来。

“不是我的错！”威尔快速地说，“今天我们上课学的是童话故事，其中一个故事里面有你，爸爸——你和爹地。我就告诉玛丽小姐这不是童话故事。你是真的存在的！但她不听。”

梅林挑起眉，“然后？”

威尔低头看着自己的脚，“然后她说爹地和某位 **女士** 结婚了。”

“她这么说的？”

“是的！然后我就特别生气然后——呃，我不小心炸了一扇窗户。”他小声说，接着道,“但是没人看见我！我发誓。玛丽小姐说一定是有人往窗户上扔了块石头。”他突然顽皮地微笑起来，“那真的很酷，爸爸。”

梅林摇摇头试着控制住上挑的嘴角。他记得这是什么感觉，如此年轻且难以把控自己的魔力。那时没人能帮他，而现在他会确保威尔的成长与他不同。

“我们回家得教教你怎样控制这些爆发，”梅林自言自语道。他轻轻晃了晃儿子的胳膊，捏捏他的手，“别跟你老师争辩了，好吗？她已经尽力了。”

“但是——”

“你学的所有的这些故事——关于爹地和我的——都是很久很久以前发生的了，知道吗？有些事人们记错了，”他翻个白眼，“有些人则是完全乱编！但是你不要在意他们，因为我们知道真相，对吗？”他抬起一根手指放在嘴唇上，“这是我们的小秘密。”

“ **爸爸** ，”威尔感情充沛地喊道，也翻了个小白眼，“ **我** 不知道真相——不知道所有的，你能告诉我 **究竟** 发生了什么吗？”

梅林皱着眉想了想，点点头，“我会告诉你的。等你长大点。”

“你总是这么说。”威尔抱怨道。

梅林冲着他笑了笑，打开他们前花园的门。

“相信我，孩子，那可是个很长的故事。”

**THE END.**


End file.
